Matter of Perspective
by TheBlackHawkIsDown
Summary: "You're insane! You know that don't you?" "Sanity is really just a matter of perspective, Katharine...And I don't understand what all the fuss is about, it's not like this is some long winded journey to destroy an evil Dark Lord or anything." "That's exactly what it is!" "Well then...I guess you should be fussing a bit more." Oc X Éomer, some side pairings too, rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go, ladies and Gents, this isn't really my first Rodeo but it's been many-a-years and I'm far better than the crap I used to type, so let's give it a shot. **

**This is going to be an ÉomerxOc story, and will follow the main plotline fairly simply, and will hopefully grow from the bland bits that have sat on my laptop for ages and ages. **

* * *

"If that old wizard manages to get to the shire before me, I'll never hear the end of it!" A young woman snapped, quickly shoving her spare cloak into the bag she turned her attention towards the nearby meadow, a frown on her face. "Milnear!"

Slowly a large cream colored stallion turned its attention away from the grass, setting his gaze on the frazzled woman, ears perked forward lightly. Upon another whistle he let out a soft snort, slowly making his way towards the woman as she continued to hurriedly prepare herself for the remaining leg of her small journey.

"Oh, I see you're late once again, young Adrianna." The woman mocked, forcing her voice to remain low as she frowned, "And here I thought your youth would allow you to travel much quicker than an old man such as myself."

The great stallion snorted loudly, tossing his head as he eyed the woman, who continued to mutter to herself as she moved, this time cursing her stupidity as she rifled through the bag she had just finished packing.

To anyone else, a lone woman in the woods would seem quite odd. Her hair was similar to the people of Rohan, though the blond was a much richer gold, the dark roots making it unlike those of the woodland elves she also resembled. Her skin was warm and sun kissed, the light tan smooth despite the occasional scrape that marred the otherwise soft skin.

By far the most unusual part of the woman, beyond her choice of dark leather edged pants and tunic, were her duel colored eyes, one eye was a brilliant ocean blue, the rich sapphire color standing out in stark contrast to the neon green of the other.

Letting out another snort the stallion drew the woman's attention away from her rant, a small frown pulling at her pale lips she let out a scoff, muttering to herself about the pushiness of some stallions while she rose to her feet, a crimson apple held loosely in her hands.

"I don't know what you're so hurried for, it's not like you're the one who's going to stay in the shire." She mutter to herself, offering the fruit to the stallion, who quickly and greedily snapped it from her fingers, foaming at the mouth as he chomped loudly on the treat.

Slowly pulling herself towards the side of the stallion she placed her fingers on the creature's back, bending her legs lightly she began to heave herself onto the creature's back, the extra effort required making her regret her decision to leave the saddle behind.

"_The world is changed. I feel it in the water, I feel it in the earth, I smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost. For none now live, who remember it. To fulfill your destiny here, you will need to understand this lost knowledge." _The woman's gaze narrowed, shifting around the clearing while the stallion tensed beneath her, his ears flickering back and forth as he tried to locate what suddenly had his rider so on-edge.

"_It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves: Immortal, wises and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf-Lords: Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And Nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men who, above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made."_ Frowning as the world around her began to grow hazy she closed her eyes, allowing the elvish magic to pull her mind to another time long since passed.

"_In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom the Dark Lord Sauron forged, in secret, a Master Ring to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all."_

"_One by one, the Free Lands of Middle-earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some, who resisted."_ Images flashed across Adrianna's mind, of an army of men and elves holding their swords erect as they march across the barren black lands of Mordor against a vicious army of black skinned monsters.

"_A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth."_ The armies collide harshly, Elves firing arrows before they drew their swords, the number of the enemies too great to be halted by the onslaught of projectiles. "_Victory was near. But the power of the ring could not be undone." _

Adrianna's brows pull together as a brown haired elf stares in horror at his human companion, the King of Men raising his sword into the air before his face turned to contained horror at the sight of the tall armored demon that approached him, a gold ring glowing with fiery symbols sitting on his right pointer finger, the hand gripping the hilt of a vicious looking Mace.

The creature throws his arm, the weapon knocking multiple men into the air and throwing them hundreds of feet. The King of men was struck as he stood alone, his brown haired son quickly rushing to the fallen man's side with terror and sorrow taking his features as he tries to wake his Sire.

"_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, Son of the king, took up his father's sword._

The man attempts to pull at the long blade, desperation fueling him as the Dark Lord shattering it as he slams his foot against the blade, pinning most of the shards to the ground before he slowly reached towards Isildur. Quickly the man waves the broken blade, slashing it in his last attempt to block the oncoming hand. The creature lets out a cry as his fingers are cut from his right hand, the ring falling with the fingers to the dirt near Isildur's face.

Sauron flew back on his feet, red hot lines cutting through his body before he exploded in a bright light, the blast knocking down the armies of Men and Elves.

"_Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men, are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own." Picked up the ring smoldering finger,_

Adrianna watches as the vision shows her the man's death, a horde of Orcs rushing the new King as he and his men returned home, the King disappearing as he put the ring on, running from the battle into the river. Then the ring slowly sliding from his finger, moments later the man fell, numerous arrows protruding from his back as he fell into the river, the currents tugging him along slowly.

"_It betrayed Isildur to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer." _

_"My precious."_

The vision fades to black as the voice continues, Adrianna's face still pulled into a look of distaste, a frown pulling at her lips as she scowled.

"_The Ring came to the creature Gollum who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him."_ The faint incoherent hisses of a man echo around the darkness, the blackness fading away to reveal fish carcasses, a scraggly looking creature stood in a shaft of light, clutching a small object in its oversized hands.

_"It came to me… My own, my love, my own, my precious."_

"_The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years it poisoned his mind and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But something happened then, the Ring did not intend."_

The blackness creeps back in with the faint clinking of a ring as it fell over stone, causing Adrianna's brows to furrow once more.

"_It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable."_

_"What's this? A ring?"_

_ " A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. For the time will soon come, when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all. Take this new knowledge, and prepare yourself for the trials to come."_

_"Lost! The precious is lost!"_

Adria laughed, shaking her head as she stood in Bilbo's home, handing the short hobbit the papers he asked for, helping him clean up the mess of a house he had.

"The 22nd day of September in the year 1400, by shire-reckoning. Bag end, Bagshot row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, The Shire, Middle-earth. The third age of this world."

"I will never doubt your abilities with maps, My friend."

"No no! Of course not!" the Hobbit chuckles, waving her into the small room with the fireplace and his desk she takes a seat, watching him as he prepared to write his book.

"_There and Back Again: A hobbit's tale. By Bilbo Baggins…" _The hobbit trails off, "Now, Where to start?"

Smiling Adria adjust her feet, folding her legs under her seat as the Hobbit is struck by an idea.

"Ah yes! Concerning Hobbits.

"Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years, quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Middle-earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count Hobbits must seem of little importance. Neither being renound as Great Warriors, nor counted among the very wise."

A knocking draws both attentions towards the door briefly,

"Would you like me to…?"

"No, nonsense, Frodo! The door if you please!" Turning back around Bilbo smiles, reading aloud once more as he continued writing.

"In fact, It has been remarked by some that Hobbits' only real passion is for food. A rather unfair observation as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of Ales and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie, is in peace, and quiet, and good, tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow. And yes, to others, our ways seem quite Quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me: it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

Another knock draws their attention once more, causing them to sigh,

"Frodo! Can you get the door!"

Another knock,

"fiddlesticks, where is that boy? Frodo!"

"I'll send them away, and go look for him. I'll get back to you later about this book of yours, Bilbo."

Adria walks up next to Gandalf's cart a few minutes later, her search not at all a difficult one when the wizard was so much larger than the surrounding Hobbits, her ears perked lightly, just managing to catch the end of one conversation as she jumps on the back, popping up behind the old wizard and young Hobbit.

"Well what can I tell you? Life in the wide world goes on much as it has this past Age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely aware of the existence of hobbits. For which I am very thankful."

"Talkin' of the outside world are yea?" she laughs, startling the pair,

"Adrianna! How'd you—never mind, did you finish up with Bilbo?"

"He sent me after you, it seemed to escape him that you went off so I told him I would go and join you. Make sure you're keepin' out of trouble huh?"

"How is the old Rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence." Gandalf asks, earning a smile from both of the younger creatures.

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Adria shrugs,

"Well that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited." Frodo puts in,

"And the rest of them are turnin' up anyway." Adria adds, causing the trio to laugh loudly, drawing attention of those working in the fields.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study, he spends hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." The two taller beings frown lightly, Gandalf hiding the expression better than Adria did.

"He's up to something." Frodo looks to Gandalf, who had looked away and taken to smoking his pipe again, "Alright have it your way then keep your secrets."

"What?"

"But I know you have something to do with it."

"Good Gracious, me?"

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved." Gandalf defends, "All I did was give you uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh really?"

Gandalf's brows rise as he looks over to a grumpy old Hobbit, quickly a small group of children flock to the road, cheering for fireworks. Frodo and Adria look up to the old Wizard, each waiting for what they knew was coming.

On cue the old wizard sets of small fireworks causing the children to erupt into loud cheers, grinning from ear to ear before they scampered off to find their parents.

"Gandalf? I'm glad you're back." Frodo states, getting to his feet, the pair smile,

"So am I, dear boy!" Frodo jumps off, waving at them as Adria climbs into the seat,

Adria laughs as Gandalf notices the sign on Bilbo's fence, walking with him up to the door she stays a step back, wanting to see how Bilbo would react to another person knocking at his door.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" Gandalf calls with a laugh, smiling as the door swiftly opens.

"Gandalf?"

"Bilbo Baggins."

"My dear Gandalf!" The hobbit cries, running to hug the old friend with a grin,

"Good to see you. 111 years old! Who would believe it?" Gandalf's brows furrow as he takes a good look at his friend, "You haven't aged a day."

"Come in, come in!" the hobbit ushers him towards the door, a smile on his face. "Welcome, welcome! Oh here we are." The hobbit shuts the door after ushering the pair inside again,

"Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger?" The Hobbit offers, taking the wizards staff and hat, "I've got a couple bottles in the Old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am. It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

Adria laughs as she watches Gandalf hit his head on the chanticleer, swiftly walking into the other room so as not to be hit by the old wizard.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf and Adrianna respond in unison, the woman laughing quietly as she watched as Gandalf struggles to readjust to the small house's low roofs.

"I was expecting you last week. Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have, and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle there's some cheese here. No, that won't do. We've got raspberry jam, an apple tart. Not much for afters. Oh, no, we're alright. I've just found some sponge cake!"

Adrianna laughs softly as the hobbit talks to them, her gaze shifting to Gandalf as he looks over an old map.

"I could make you some eggs, if you'd-."

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf states, startling the hobbit as ha appears behind Adrianna, taking a seat next to her as Bilbo smiles,

"Oh you don't mind if I do?"

"Oh no, go ahead."

"Bilbo?" A harsh knocking sounds through the house "Bilbo Baggins!"

Adria laughs as another knock sends the eating hobbit up against the wall, pressing himself against the woodwork to avoid being seen by the relatives at the door.

"I'm not at home!" the hobbit explains, looking over to the window he tip toes his way towards it, causing a grin to stretch over Adria's lips once more, as she knew it would not have made a difference.

"It's the Sackville-Bagginses." Bilbo whispers.

"I know you're in there!" The woman cries,

"They're after the house; they've never forgiven me for living this long." The old Hobbit explained, slowly making his way along the wall trying to remain as stealthy as he could, eyeing the door warily, "I've got to get away from these confounded relatives, hanging on the bell all day they never give me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again, Mountains, Gandalf." He continued, turning away from the door so he could face the wizard fully, his gaze stubbornly clinging to the idea of traveling again, "And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh. Tea."

"So you mean to go through with your plan?" Gandalf questioned, as the Hobbit danced around them, pulling the pot from the fire while Adrianna took a seat at the small table, neatly resting her fingers against the wooden surface.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made."

"Frodo suspects something." Adrianna states, watching as the Wizard grunted lightly, lifting the lid from the tea pot to make it easier for Bilbo to pour the steaming liquid from the equally hot kettle.

"Of course he does. He's a Baggins not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle." He waved her off, setting the kettle near the fire place, turning back a few moments later, meeting the gazes of his two old friends.

"You will tell him, won't you?" Gandalf questioned,

"Yes, yes."

"He's very fond of you." The wizard added, watching the emotions flickering across his friend's face.

"I know." Adria watches as the hobbit become solemn, slowly walking around the table to an open seat. "He'd probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields, Little Rivers. I am old Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Gandalf frowns, watching as the hobbit takes his seat, fingering an object in his vest pocket, the old wizard shares a look with Adria briefly before looking back to the Hobbit.

"I feel thin. Sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return, in fact I mean not to." Adria frowned lightly, her eyes flashing with sadness at the exhausted air the hobbit now held as he gripped his hands near his heart.

It was well into the night by the time Adrianna joined the party, the warm glow from numerous fires and candles set up below a beacon she could see even from the highest hill. The party was over the top, not that it surprised the woman in the least bit, if there was one thing she had learned in her years within the Shire it was that the Hobbits could throw parties and celebrations that could rival even those of the Dwarves, given enough reason and time.

The empty meadow was not willed with large tents, the hard earth packed down with a makeshift dance floor, lined on each side with tables and a small stage where an equally small gathering of Hobbits played numerous Instruments that the woman wouldn't have been able to pronounce let alone play.

Shifting her attention towards the fireworks near Gandalf's cart she couldn't help but smile as the small children bounced around the Wizard excitedly, the old creature all too willing to show off his newest explosives to appease his tiny audience.

Small fire butterflies flew around her as she made her way through the crowd of children, offering a smile to a child who had bumped into her, too excited to see her despite the fact she towered over the children even more than she did the adults.

Slowly turning away from one of the many buffet lines she danced and dodged the happy hobbits as she made an attempt to make it to a table without losing the entirety of her mug, the cool amber liquid shifting only slightly as she side stepped around a particularly large hobbit.

Shifting her attention towards her desired target she smiled as Sam stared over his shoulder at the dance floor, a chuckle building in her throat as he spun around when one of the female hobbits waved at him. Unable to contain her laughter as his faint mumbles reached her she dropped down next to the disgruntled—embarrassed—hobbit, briefly hearing Bilbo thanking people for arriving, in the next moment Frodo drops between the pair with a grin on his face.

"Go on, Sam! Ask Rosie for a dance!"

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam states after a brief pause, slowly getting to his feet while Frodo only frowned.

"Oh no you don't! Go on!" Frodo laughed, swiftly getting up after Sam he grabs the other Hobbit, spinning him around until Sam was caught by Rosie, who smiled and took him through the dance floor causing the two friends at the table to laugh merrily.

"Well, My Lady, will you do me the honor of a dance?" Adria laughs, allowing herself to be pulled by the shorter creature,

"Come on, my good sir, we should probably find Bilbo! See if he is staying out of trouble."

The pair laughs quietly to themselves as they began walking towards the eldest hobbit, the Hobbit in question spinning towards them with a startled expression.

"It's the Sackville-Bagginses!" He whispers in a panic, Frodo pulls him towards a tent, Adria following after.

"You there!" The agitated she-hobbit snapped, drawing the young woman's attention. "I know you know where Bilbo is! We very much want to speak with him!" Adria nods, furrowing her brow in thought she pointed towards the dance floor,

"You just missed him, Miss, he just cut through the dance floor, I think he was looking for someone." The two sneer, before quickly rushing off to the other side of the dance floor.

"You're a good boy my lad, I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am, Very selfish. I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because out of all my numerous relations, you were one of the Baggins that showed real spirit."

"Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's home brew?"

"No. Well, Yes, but that's not the point. The point is, Frodo, you'll be all right." Adria shakes her head slowly, leaving the pair to look for a drink of some sort,

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegridles and Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" a grumpy hobbit corrects, earning a shrug from Bilbo and a laugh from the crowd.

"Today is my 111th birthday! But alas, even Eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent admirable Hobbits, I don't know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half as you half as well as you deserve."

Adria's brows furrow slightly from her spot next to Gandalf as the crowd grows silent, the smiles falling from everyone's faces as Bilbo messes with the object in his pocket,

"I uh-. I have things to do. I've put this off for far too long."

Adria frowns deeply as he pulls the small object out, hiding it behind his back as Gandalf shares a brief knowing look before turning back to the hobbit.

"I regret to announce this is the end! I'm going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye."

Bilbo disappears and the crowd erupts into Chaos, gasps of shock and horror echoing before they jumped to their feet, beginning a search for the missing Hobbit.

"We must find him."

* * *

**And there we have chapter one, and I'm off to bed so I can function at work tomorrow, whoohoo!**

**I'll be posting a few other stories within the next week and I suppose the one that ends up with the most traffic will end up being what gets updated the quickest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And we're back with the second chapter, whooooohooooo.**

**That's all I got. **

**You may continue forward now. :D**

* * *

"He's not down here." Adrianna stated bluntly, her duel colored eyes flashing over to the remarkably calm wizard who stood next to her.

The two were the only outwardly calm creatures within the chaos that now overtook the party. The shire was in a panic driven uproar, not that it surprised the blond haired woman as she ran a hand down the side of her face tiredly.

"I did not expect that." she drawled, letting out a disgruntled snort before she turned her attention back to the wizard once more. "He'll be half way to his house by now… probably hopes to be gone before we reach him."

"Undoubtedly." The wizard scoffs, turning away from her in a whirl of billowing grey robes.

Letting out a sigh she glanced over the frightened hobbits once more, wrinkling her nose lightly in distaste she let out an undignified snort. How she'd managed to meet up with such a rambunctious creature as Bilbo she wasn't sure, but she'd never have expected him to be in possession of such a powerful little ring.

Turning away from the chaos she followed after the wizard, only mildly surprised that such an old man was capable of already being up the hill and in the Hobbit's hole before she'd even reached the road.

"I suppose you think that was terribly Clever." Gandalf drawled, the pair watching as the Hobbit jumped in fright, spinning around from his locked door to stare up at the two who'd not only beaten him to his home, but knew exactly where he was headed.

"Come on, Gandalf. Did you see their faces?" Bilbo tried to reason, slowly moving around his home in an attempt to finish packing his things,

"There are many Magic rings in this world, and none of them should be used lightly." Gandalf snapped, his eyes narrowing in on the short Hobbit, Adrianna's brow arching high over her eyes as she watched the Hobbit move, un disturbed by the idea of great power coming from such a small trinket.

"It was just a bit of fun." Bilbo turned to stare at his two friends, a frown pulling lightly at his lips before he waved them both off. "Oh you're probably right—as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo, won't you?" He questioned, turning his gaze back to them.

"Of course." Adrianna nodded, her arms folding across her chest as she leaned against the fireplace the old Wizard had abandoned,

"Two eyes." Gandalf deadpanned, "As often as I can spare them."

"I'm leaving everything to him." Bilbo continued, now satisfied the hobbit returned to his packing, pulling one of his canes out of a bin before setting it on a nearby bench while systematically adjusting the pack on his shoulders.

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?" Gandalf spoke up, causing Adrianna to frown lightly.

Her hawk like eyes shifted between the wizard and the hobbit, the significance of a ring that granted it's wearer invisibility was valuable, to be sure, but her mind did not completely grasp the concept of such a ring being of enough importance that the wizard would press Bilbo for it.

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece." The hobbit waved, slowly Gandalf shifted back towards Adrianna, old grey eyes scanning the top of the fireplace, Adrianna frowned lightly, her brows furrowing as the hobbit stopped moving all together, his hand moving to his chest pocket, where he began to rub the cloth. "No wait it's, here in my pocket.." He pulled the small ring out, rolling it slowly in his fingers, eyes locked on the small golden object as he continued, "isn't that… Isn't that odd? Yet…after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the ring behind." Gandalf spoke seriously, his brows knitting together, "Is that so hard?"

"Well, no." Bilbo reasoned, his face darkening more and more the longer he stared at the ring. "And yes… Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it! It came to me!"

"There's no need to get angry." Gandalf comments as a worried, silent Adrianna watched from the sidelines,

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own. My Precious."

'_my precious'_ Snapping up right Adrianna's gaze widened, how she'd managed to forget what that elf told her already she couldn't understand, but she mentally kicked herself for not mentioning it to Gandalf sooner.

"Precious." Gandalf mused quietly, "It's been called that before, but not by you.."

"What business is it of yours, what I do with my own things?!" Bilbo growled, aggressively waving the wizard off, the sheer anger behind his movements causing the woman to frown once more, her brows knitting together as Gandalf followed him slowly, shifting his stance to keep his gaze on the pacing hobbit.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough."

Adrianna backed up lightly as the hostile hobbit continued to pace, abruptly turning around to face them with a look of furry not becoming the peaceful creature taking hold as he growled up at the Wizard.

"You want it for yourself!" Bilbo declared angrily.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf shouts, his voice growing louder, despite the new level of deepness that it took as the room grew darker behind him, Adrianna shifting her gaze behind her, watching as the walls of Bag End seemed to grow larger, the wood groaning in protest. "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you. I am trying to help you."

Adrianna watched quietly as the room returned to normal, Bilbo's eyes wide as he realized what had just happened. With a windless gasp he quickly moved forward, his arms wrapping around the wizard in a apologetic hug.

"All our long years, we've been friends." Gandalf states, pulling away slightly. "Trust me as you once did. Let it go."

"You're right Gandalf; the ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo conceded, dropping his gaze briefly before he grasping his bag once more. "It's late, the road is long. Yes it's time."

"Bilbo the ring is still in your pocket." Adrianna spoke slowly, her brows still knitted together.

"Ah…"

The small hobbit slowly took the ring out of his pocket with shaky hands, tilting his hand until the object slowly slid off his opened palm, the woman frowned when she realized it did not bounce as any other object would have instead hitting the wood and sticking with a weight that should not be possessed by such a ring. Turning her attention to the disappearing hobbit she waved her goodbye, receiving one in return before the small creature disappeared into the night.

Shifting her attention back to the wizard Adrianna watched as Gandalf began to move towards the ring, his fingers hovering over the golden surface before he yanked his hand away, in much the same way one would if they were in danger of being bitten. Letting out a grunt she folded her arms across her chest again, a slight sneer on her face as she glared down at the golden object.

"I do not trust it." She spoke clearly, turning and leaving the room with the brooding wizard trailing behind her.

It didn't take long for the doors to burst open shortly after the pair had taken a seat in the study. Adrianna's duel colored eyes fell on the confused and concerned looking Frodo as he stepped into the house, his eyes searching the room before they fell on the gold ring still sitting on the ground near the door. A single brow arched as the hobbit leaned down, slowly picking the object up with no visible discomfort shown despite the powerful evil he now held.

"He's gone then, hasn't he?" Frodo questioned slowly, his gaze falling on the pair seated by the study, "He talked for so long about leaving, I didn't think he'd really do it… Gandalf?" Frodo questioned, the sound of his voice snapping the wizard out of his musings.

"Bilbo's ring." Gandalf smiled, his eyes locking on the object in Frodo's hand, "He's gone to stay with the Elves. He's left you Bag End. Along with all his possessions."

Adrianna arched a brow as the wizard held an envelope towards the confused hobbit, her brow arching lightly as the wizard quickly sealed the ring in the envelope with hot wax before turning right back around to offer it to the hobbit again,

"The ring is yours now." Gandalf spoke, "Put it somewhere out of sight."

Adrianna was as surprised as Frodo when the wizard suddenly jumped to his feet, his staff spinning through the air as he moved in a great hurry to gather his things.

"Where are you going?" Frodo questioned, a different sort of panic filling his voice causing the woman to frown once more.

"There are some things that I must see to." Gandalf explained hurriedly, shoving his hat back on his head.

"What things?" Adrianna questioned slowly,

"Questions." Gandalf stated, walking out the door quickly, "Questions that need answering."

"You've only just arrived. I don't understand." Frodo frowned, his shoulders saging as he came to a stop next to the doorway, the Grey Wizard paused, turning back towards the pair,

"Neither do I.. Keep it secret, Keep it safe." Without another word the wizard turned on a heel and mounted his stallion, the horse's hooves thundering across the heavy earth as the beast carried him into the night.

"Am I the only one here who wonders when the hell he brought his horse, never mind saddled it?" Adrianna questioned aloud, causing Frodo to turn and stare at her, the incredulous look she'd grown accustomed to not at all disturbing her as she stared at the shadow that was Gandalf.

_Hooves, the sound of nine different sets of hooves crash against stone and gravel, the hard pressed dirt road, the simple sound seeming more ominous as the images of grotesque horses ran through her mind. Their riders clad in black cloth and leather, matching the armor on the decaying horses._

_"Shire… Baggins!"_

Adrianna shot up in her bed, her forehead slamming against the overhand of the bed as her wide eyes searched the room for some unseen threat. Letting out a tired sigh she shook her head lightly, slowly pulling herself from her bed so she could make herself ready to go to the Green Dragon, suddenly in no mood to sleep despite her tired body. Frowning lightly she clenched and unclenched her fists, the uncomfortable feeling of foreboding slithering through the back of her mind, something was going to happen soon, and she knew she would not like it.

"…To heal my heart and drown my woe. Rain may fall and wind may blow, but there still be many miles to go! Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain."

Adrianna walked into the bar to see her favorite hobbits singing and Dancing, Merry and Pippin leading them by standing on a table, their voices ringing out louder and clearer than the others. Slowly shifting her gaze around the room she snickered quietly to herself to see Frodo dancing happily near one of the other tables.

" And the stream that falls from hill to plain, better than rain or rippling brook,"

"Is a mug of beer inside this Took!" Adrianna couldn't contain the laugh as Pippin finished the song loudly, chugging the remainder of his beer. Shaking her head slowly as she took one of the open seats next to Sam, their table a little ways away from the rowdy group of singers and dancers that terrorized the tables on the other side of the bar.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the shire." An older Hobbit states, drawing her attention away from the singing. "Dwarves and others of a less than savory nature."

"War is brewing." Another agrees, causing Sam and Adrianna to exchange glances. "The mountains are fair teeming with goblins."

Adrianna shifts her attention back to Sam, smiling knowingly as he looked over at Rosie, the young She-Hobbit smiling warmly at the hobbit, causing him to spin back around quickly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Far-off tales and children's stories, that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked, he was."

"Young Mr. Frodo here, He's cracking." One of the older Hobbits laughs, motioning good naturedly towards Frodo as he approached the table,

"And proud of it." Frodo states, taking a seat one hobbit over from Sam. "Cheers, Gaffer."

"Cheers."

"Well it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders." The younger hobbit next to Frodo states, "Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble'll come to you."

"Agreed." Adrianna nodded slowly, raising her mug quietly with a small smile.

"Good night, lads." Rosie smiles, ushering the group of Hobbits—and Adrianna—from the bar after close a few hours later, "Good night, Adria,"

"Good night." Frodo calls back, over his shoulder

"Good night, Rosie, don't get to bed too late, y'hear?" Adrianna spoke, earning a laugh from the younger girl.

"Good night, sweet maiden of the golden ale." A drunken hobbit calls to Rosie, earning a glare from Sam and a laugh from Adrianna and Rosie.

"Oi, mind who you're sweet-talkin'." Adrianna merely shakes her head at Sam, a small smile still on her face as she yanked him and Frodo along.

"Don't worry, Sam. Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one." Frodo reassured, patting his friend on the shoulder gently.

Adrianna walked quietly with the pair up towards Bag End wishing Sam a good night before she and Frodo walked into the dark house, Adrianna wrapped her arms around her with a frown, muttering about starting a fire before she disappeared into the living room.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf suddenly appeared in the doorway behind Frodo, startling the young hobbit and the woman, the woman having spun around to throw the fire spike at the old man, only moderately satisfied when the wizard had to duck to the side to avoid being skewered by the dangerous iron projectile.

Adrianna watched as Frodo rushed to the chest he had hidden the ring in, the roaring fire Adria had started lighting the room as he dug through scrolls and maps, tossing the occasional book over his shoulder in his search.

"Aha! Here it is," Frodo holds up the envelope, not having the chance to fully turn towards the wizard before it was quickly snatched by Gandalf, who turned without pausing to toss it into the fire, earning a frown from the woman and a startled rush of air from Frodo.

"What are you doing?" Frodo gasps, blue eyes locked on the fireplace, watching as the envelope burned, away revealing the golden ring.

Adrianna's brow arched lightly as Gandalf leaned over, pulling the ring out of the hot coals with a pair of tongs, the ebony iron a stark contrast to the light gold of the ring.

"Hold out our hand, Frodo." Gandalf ordered. "It's quite cool."

Adrianna let out a disgruntled snort as Frodo flinched the ring landing in his palm, the remarkably cool metal failing to burn the hobbit the way he had thought.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?" Gandalf questioned, his shoulders tense as the hobbit rolled the ring in his fingers, eyes searching the smooth metal for something—anything that could justify the wizard's odd behavior.

"Nothing. There's nothing."

Adrianna watched quietly as relief flooded Gandalf's face, the old man slowly turning and moving towards the open window, halting next to the woman as she leaned against the desk, her brows knitted once more in confusion as she waited for the wizard to explain himself.

"Wait." Adrianna watches the muscles in Gandalf's face tighten at Frodo's words, concern she had only seen a few times taking hold of his features. "There are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can." Gandalf breathed, slowly turning his attention back to the small Hobbit. "The language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here. In the common tongue, it says 'One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them, one ring to bring the war, and in the darkness, bind them."

"I need something to drink." Adrianna sighed, running a hand down her face as she moved, "anyone want any Tea?"

Slowly walking back into the room a few moments later with a kettle of tea she took a seat at the table, staring at the small golden ring set in the center, the two males staring at it with different emotions before they looked up towards her as she took a seat next to Frodo.

"This is the one ring." Gandalf explained, sucking lightly at his pipe, "Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron, in the fires of mount doom, Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it… In Golum's cave…" Frodo murmurs quietly, the gears in his head spinning.

"Yes," Gandalf confirmed, "for sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keep. Prolonging his life, delaying old age, but no longer, evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has heard its masters call. It wants to be found."

Adrianna tensed as Frodo's head snapped up, his eyes filling with a new found fear.

"But he was destroyed." He mumbled in a panic, "But Sauron was destroyed!"

The trio's attention shifted to the ring as a violent, hateful whisper started to float around the room, the ring's voice seeming to echo in the small space causing the three to tense, their worry growing as the wizard took a long drag from his pipe, releasing the smoke with a tired sigh.

"No, Frodo." He spoke after a brief pause, "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the ring, and the ring survived. He has returned, his orcs have multiplied, his fortress rebuilt in Mordor. All he needs is this ring, to cover the lands in a second darkness. He yearns for it, he yearns for it always. And the ring, it yearns for nothing else than to return to its master's hand. They are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

Adrianna watched quietly from behind her tea cup as the Hobbit's eyes filled with a youthful determination, the ever present fear still lingering at the back of his mind as he stood, picking the small ring off the table before turning towards the room, looking for a place to put the trinket.

"Alright then, we'll keep it safe." Frodo spoke, "Will hide it somewhere, and never speak of it again. No one knows that it is here, do they?" Adria shook her head lightly as Gandalf got to his feet, slowly moving so he could stare into the fire place.

"There is one, who knew Bilbo had the ring. Gollum, I have searched for the creature but the enemy found him first."

Adrianna let out another sigh, her train of thought shifting to the forms of torture the creature would have been subjected to by creatures of the Dark Lord, the possibilities were endless, and each and every one of them caused her stomach to churn uncomfortably.

"I do not know how long they tortured him. But amongst the babbles and screams, he uttered two words. 'Shire. Baggins.'" Gandalf continued, drawing the woman's attention once more.

"Shire, Baggins? But that will lead them here!" Frodo cries in horror, "Take it Gandalf! Take it!"

"No Frodo-." Gandalf backs up as the small hobbit moves forward, desperately trying to convince the the gray wizard to take the Ring, panic fueling him as he relentlessly moved.

"You must take it!"

"Do not offer my this ring."

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo!" Gandalf orders, the loud volume of his voice causing the small hobbit to pause lightly, retreating back a few steps with wide eyes locked on the tall wizard. "I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this ring with the desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power to great to even imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the shire!" Frodo gasped,

"No, no it cannot." Gandalf comments, stepping forward slightly as Frodo's hand closes around the ring.

"What must I do?" Frodo questions, the brave face the small creature was putting forward causing Adrianna to smile fondly at him.

"You must leave! Quickly!" Gandalf orders, quickly ushering the small hobbit to the other room, tossing numerous supplies over his shoulder to the small creature. Adrianna watched silently, her brows arching as Gandalf shot her a look over his shoulder.

"Where, where do I go?" Frodo questioned, shoving his supplies into the pack laid at his feet.

"You must get out of the shire. Head to Bree,"

"Bree?" The hobbit's brows furrowed,

"I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." Gandalf confirmed.

"And the ring will be safe there?" Frodo questions,

"I do not know Frodo. I must speak to the head of my order. He is very brave, and very powerful. Trust me Frodo. Adrianna, are you prepared?"

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it." She mumbled from behind a closed door, the sound faintly reaching the less than amused wizard. Rolling his eyes lightly Gandalf shifted his attention back towards Frodo, rushing silently towards the door as the hobbit pulled a cloak over his shoulders.

"You will have to leave the name Baggins behind you. That name is not safe outside of the shire. Travel only by day. And keep off the roads."

"I can cut across country easy enough." Gandalf smiles down at the Small hobbit, placing his hands on his hips as Adrianna walked out of her room, her own pack slung over her shoulder with a long silver blade hanging loosely from her fingers.

"Hobbits are truly amazing creatures. Even after one hundred years with them, they never cease to amaze you." Adrianna frowned, turning her attention away from the wizard and hobbit to gaze towards the window with narrowed eyes.

"Get down!" Gandalf orders, pulling his staff he moves towards the open window. Adrianna let out a sigh, shaking her head slowly as she adjusted the blade in her hands, cool calculating eyes locked on the old wizard as he slowly moved towards the sound. Gandalf reaches through the window, the sound of wood meeting bone echoing around the room. Quickly the wizard leaned through the window, long fingers wrapping around the victim's shirt, hauling a small hobbit from the bushes below the window.

"Con-found-it Samwise Gamgee!" Gandalf snarled, tossing the hobbit onto a table, "Have you been eavesdropping again?!"

"I haven't been dropping no eve's sir! I was just cutting the grass under the window there! If you follow me." Sam quickly defends, frightened eyes shifting to each person in the room before they landed once more on Gandalf's furious gray ones.

"A little late to be trimming the ferns don't you think?" Adrianna challenged lightly, an amused smirk pulling at her lips despite the agitated look Gandalf threw her.

"I heard raised voices." Sam shrugged,

"What did you hear?" Gandalf snapped again, "Speak!"

"N-n-nothing important! Though I did hear a great deal about a ring, a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world. But please Mr. Gandalf, Don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything… unnatural."

Adrianna sniggered quietly to herself, tying the katana in place before adjusting the cloak over it.

"No…? Perhaps not. I have a better use for you." Gandalf comments, turning slowly to lock eyes with the now armed woman behind him. "Adrianna, are you prepared to make this journey?"

"Of course," Adrianna confirmed, slinging the pack into place over her shoulders, "Ready to move when you are, Frodo, Sam." She smiled softly, trying to ease the tension slightly as the Wizard began ushering them around once more.

It had been less than a day they'd been walking; they'd covered a wide distance in a short amount of time, crossing tree lined meadows and hills until they descended into the low plains, wide fields of the Shire's crops painting the landscape in gold and green. In all her years of traveling, Adrianna had yet to see anything that rivaled the simplistic beauty of the Shire, the golden fields of Grain mixing with the green and yellow of the corn fields, he edges of the fields all lined with the dark green of the approaching forest.

Adrianna adjusted her pack lightly, her gaze resting on the mountains in the distance as Frodo and Sam trailed behind her, the later slowing until he came to a stop near the field's scarecrow, a frown pulling at his lips as he stared at the ground.

"This is it." Sam comments, drawing the attention of his companions, who both came to a stop, glancing to one another before shifting their gaze back to him.

"This is what?" Frodo questions slowly, backtracking to stand in front of his friend.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the furthest from home, I've ever been." Sam explained, a deep frown on his face as he stared at the ground, the invisible line separating him from his companions.

"Come on Sam," Frodo urged, slowly turning towards the waiting woman. Adrianna smiled encouragingly as Sam slowly took tentative steps towards her, Frodo close to him, slowly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember what Bilbo used to say?" Frodo questioned as the three began walking once more, "'it's dangerous business, walking out your front door. It's a dangerous world out there. And if you don't keep your feet, there's no telling where you might be swept off too."

Adrianna let out a bored yawn, stretching her arms out above her head before she adjusted her position on the tree branch. Below her on a branch much closer to the ground lay an equally calm Frodo, the smoking pipe resting at his lips while he looked up at the sky above them. Turning her attention downwards she watched as Sam threw different spices into the pot over the campfire, the aroma reaching her despite the height she rested at.

Twitching lightly she perked her ears, her gaze shifting once more towards the pathway a few yards away from them, the faint sound of singing floating through the air catching even the dozing Frodo's attention.

"Sam, Adria." Frodo breathed, drawing Sam's attention away from the cooking food, before glancing off in the distance. "Wood-elves."

Adrianna watched quietly as the hobbits raced off to get a closer look at the elves, letting out a disgruntled sigh she reaches over to grab the katana she had hanging on a nearby branch.

"No, let's not stay, let's go spy on a caravan of elves who want nothing more than to just reach the Harbor without trouble." She grumbled, "Why yes, my dear hobbits, this seems like a fantastic, and not at all stalkerish idea…." Frowning lightly her brows knitted together, "Ah who am I kidding. Stalkerish probably isn't a word here….Not technically a word back home either."

Rolling out of the tree she landed in the dirt with a soft thud, slinging the blade over her shoulder as she followed after the hobbits, standing a few feet behind them along the side of the road as the smaller creatures stared at the Elves as they moved by, their bodies and horses glowing in the twilight.

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers." Frodo whispers, "To the Grey Havens,"

"They're leaving middle earth." Sam spoke,

"Never to return." Frodo confirmed,

"I don't know why, but it makes me sad." Sam confesses, watching as one of the elves turned towards them, crystal eyes locking onto the three.

The two hobbits inhaled sharply, only to glance back at Adrianna to see her standing calmly behind them, not at all trying to hide from the marching elves. Their shock grew as the woman waved to the elf, earning a smile and a nod in response before they continued moving.

"You know the elves?"

"Yep. I've done a lot of traveling, you met lots of people when you travel." She shrugged, nodding her head back towards their camp. "We should go before we start the forest on fire."

* * *

**And there's Chapter 2. Things are gonna start picking up speed after this, so just hang in there ladies, I'm workin' on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooooo, woot first review, and a couple Fav/follows! It's going better than I thought it would! :D I didn't really intend on updating this story today but thought 'What the hell, people are actually reading it'**

**And unlike the first reviews/PMs my friend got, I'm proud to say mine are much better :P You guys rock.**

**Moving on, **

**TheElegantFaerie: Thank you. :D Yes, Adrianna is the Oc who is gonna end up with Éomer. Katharine is another Oc who is going to be revealed in a couple chapters, she won't be a really big character, and is more of a supporting character I threw in so Adrianna would have someone that can Snark in ways Cannon characters just can't.**

**Now,  
****Let us continue on!**

* * *

"Everywhere I lie there's a dirty great root sticking in my back." Sam mumbles

Adrianna smirked lightly, keeping her eyes closed as she adjusted the hood over her face, shortly after returning to camp the three ate their rations and hunkered down for the night, the two hobbits chose to take up residence in the dirt at the base of the tree while Adrianna climbed to her branch once more giving her a good vantage point should anything come near them.

Sam shifted on his blanket once more, causing the woman to creek open an eye, looking down at the small creature below, glowing eyes watching as he tossed and turned, trying to soften the hard earth beneath him.

"Just shut your eyes," Frodo orders from his spot across the fire from Sam, his back facing the restless hobbit, if Adrianna didn't know any better, she could swear he looked almost peaceful despite laying on the tough earth. "And Imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow."

Adrianna's smirk returned as she watched Sam quiet himself, keeping his hands on his chest, gripping the blankets loosely in his fingers. A few silent moments dragged out across the campsite, the crickets and other creatures singing quietly in the background as the clouds shifted in the sky above, a small grin forming on Adrianna's lips as she heard Sam suck in a breath of air.

"It's not workin', Mr. Frodo." Sam grunted lightly, earning a short laugh from the woman in the tree. "I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

"Me neither, Sam." Frodo muses, not opening his eyes nor moving from his position.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it boys." Adrianna laughed, crossing her arms over her chest, shifting so she could dangle one leg off the branch.

"If you'll forgive me, Ms. Adrianna." Sam began, "But I think you've lost it, willingly sleeping like this so many times,"

"It's much nicer off the ground, Sam." Adrianna mused, "You're welcome to join me."

"No thanks, I'll take the roots over the fall any time."

"Mr. Frodo?!" the panic laced shout drew Adrianna's attention, watching with a frown as Frodo disappeared around a corner. "Adria? Frodo!?"

"What is it Sam?" Frodo questioned as the woman slipped out of the corn field, her eyes searching for a threat as the hobbits looked over to her, before returning to one another.

"Just something Gandalf said." Sam mused, beginning to walk with the three once more.

"And What did Gandalf say?" Frodo questions, his brows furrowing.

"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.'" Sam quoted, "And I don't mean to."

"Sam, we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?"

Adrianna went to open her mouth, to point out that it was a terrible idea to question something like that, but was swiftly cut off by two small bodies bursting from the corn directly next to the two hobbits, slamming into them and knocking them to the ground, leaving only the woman standing, her mouth still agape, finger pointed towards them.

She sniggered to herself as the two bodies revealed themselves as Merry and Pippin-her personal favorite out of the younger hobbits.

"Frodo!" Pippin states with a grin, looking down at the shell-shocked hobbit below him. "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello, Frodo." Merry greets, slowly climbing off of Sam, his attention falling on Adrianna who was trying her best to hide the grin forming on her lips.

"Get off him!" Sam snaps, pulling Pippin off of Frodo hobbit with shockingly little effort, "Come on, Frodo, Adria."

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo questioned slowly, the three companions watching as the two younger hobbits gathered the vegetables they'd dropped after the collision.

"Here, hold this here." Merry orders lightly, shoving Cabbages and Carrots into Sam's hands, the other hobbit too shocked to do anything other than hold them.

"You've been in the Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam accuses.

Adrianna stops laughing in an instant at the sound crashing foliage, her gaze snapping around to see the farmer's reaper bouncing around as the angry hobbit in question stormed towards them through the corn.

"We need to move." She ordered softly,

"You get back here! Get out of my field! You'll know the Devil if I catch up to you!" A angry voice shouts, Adria saw the reaper growing closer, without warning Frodo, Pippin and Merry took off into the field, leaving Adrianna and Sam behind.

"We'll discuss his contradicting statement later, Sam!" She muttered, long fingers wrapping around the Hobbit's cloak, yanking him from his thoughts

"I don't know why he's so upset. It's only a couple of Carrots." Merry tries to reason, as Sam and Adrianna caught up to the group.

"And some Cabbages." Pippin added, "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week." The hobbit bounced a little, spinning around slightly to point at them. "And then the Mushrooms, the week before."

"Yes, Pippin," Merry exasperates, racing a head of the small group, "my point is he's clearly over-reacting."

Adrianna snorted, her gaze locking on the drop off ahead of them she cursed violently, leaning backwards as she and Merry skidded to a halt in front of the cliff, she let out a laugh as the three other hobbits slammed into Frodo, the four tumbling down the steep slope with a cry.

Shaking her head she glanced behind her before throwing herself forward, landing on the edge she slid gracefully down the hill, jumping over upturned roots and ducking under low branches, laugh escaping her as she saw the hobbits piled up at the bottom. Jumping into the air again she sailed through the air, landing on the road next to a disgruntled looking Frodo who had just managed to pull himself from the dirt.

"Oh.. That was close." Pippin commented, drawing Adrianna's attention, to the pile of molded dung that sat on the road mere inches away from the Hobbit's faces.

"I think I've broken something." Merry groaned, slowly sitting up he winced, yanking a broken carrot from behind him, his brows arching lightly in relief.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam mutters, climbing to his feet as the two frowned over at him.

"What? That was just a detour." Merry amended, "A short cut."

"A shortcut to what?" Sam challenged, dusting himself off as Adrianna sniggered behind her hand.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin shouts,

Adrianna arched a brow as the youngest hobbit raced over to the fungi sprouting by the side of the road, the two bickering hobbits quickly end their argument, turning on a dime to follow Pippin, the three slowly picking the wild mushroom, carefully shoving it into a small sack. Adrianna flinched lightly, her gaze snapping towards the path, Frodo following her gaze with a frown.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo states absentmindedly, his brows furrowing lightly before looking back over his shoulder at the still foraging hobbits.

A faint screech reached Adrianna's ears, her eyes narrowing as the woods seemed to darken, the path growing longer and warping causing Frodo to flinch, lightly gripping her sword she lightly shoved Frodo towards the underbrush.

"Get off the road!" they shout in unison, the hobbits scrambling to hide under the roots of the tree, Adrianna rolled, pressing herself into the hollow of the tree, a few feet above the hobbits.

Slowly she shifted her attention to the hole in the bark, her eyes narrowing as she took in the appearance of the creature. The man—if you could call him that—reeked of death, clad from head to toe in dark leather and steel, spiked armor coated his hands and feet, looking almost painful to wear. Shifting her attention towards the creature he road.

The stallion was large, smaller than other's she'd seen but strikingly powerful—and fast—terrifying crimson eyes glowed brightly from underneath the thick leather armor that was tightly chained to it's face and neck, the shoes seemed to be nailed through the horse's hoof, blood leaking from the wounds.

The sudden movement of the rider as he swung a leg over the saddle drew her attention away from the huffing creature, landing heavily on the tough earth. She frowned as the creature start to sniff the air, numerous spiders and centipedes started to crawl out of their hiding places in the tree, a surprisingly millipede crawling over her shoulder, running along the back of her neck before it disappeared into the tree once again.

A frown pulled at her lips as she watched the creatures around her writhe in fear and panic. She flinched as a bag flew from under the mass of roots; the rider screaming harshly before it spun back onto the stallion, racing off after the sound. Dropping to the ground she yanked the stumbling hobbit's from their hiding place, racing into the deep part of the woods, hoping that their creature wouldn't be able follow easily.

"What was that?!" Merry questions as he flops on the ground.

"It's not safe here." Adrianna cut Frodo off, gently pulling Merry from the ground again, her eyes searching the forest. "There's no time for this now, we need to move." She ordered, ushering the four Halflings further into the woods, her hand always resting on the hilt of her blade as she jogged behind the creatures, eyes searching the surroundings carefully.

The small group had been running for hours, the horsemen had multiplied, instead of lone creature there were now five. Pulling the hobbits closer she searched the forest behind them while Frodo looked ahead,

"Anything?" Merry asks,

The forest was covered in a fog, the murky mist coating the trees making visibility all the more difficult, every dark shadow resembled a rider, every shift of movement sending the woman on edge as she strained her ears to hear anything that would give the creature's positions away.

"Nothing!" Frodo answers back.

"What is going on?" Pippin asks as the hobbit leaned against a nearby tree, Adrianna backing up slowly till she stood next to the Halflings again.

"That black rider was looking for something." Merry stated, the question hanging lightly in the air as he moved closer to Frodo. "Or someone. Frodo?"

"Get down!" Pippin ordered, the group dropping to the ground as Adrianna turned her attention towards the ridge, a lone rider stood, dark eyes searching from the shadows of the hood, she pressed herself closer to the tree, her brows furrowing as the creature turned the horse away from them, slipping into the fog like a ghost.

"I must leave the shire." Frodo spoke slowly, "Sam, Adria and I must make it to Bree."

"Right…." Merry murmurs, "Bucklebarry Farie, Follow me!" He whispers back, quickly the hobbit pushed off the tree, darting over the forest with the other hobbits close on his heel. Adrianna slowly pulled the dagger from her boot, racing off after the hobbits, staying as low to the ground as she could while following after them.

"Run!" Merry screams as a rider appeared out of the fog, it's mount's hooves slamming into the dirt near the hobbit, the massive stallion's body spinning as the rider tried to get a lock on the small hobbits as the creatures ran beneath the horse, narrowly missing the sharp hooves.

Adrianna threw the knife, embedding it in the creature's shoulder with enough force to knock it off balance, bolting forward she put one foot on the horse's side, her other flying up to slam into the rider's head, slamming him into the ground she flipped backwards, pulling the blade out of the creature's back in one fluid movement before she raced after the terrified Halflings.

"Frodo!" Adrianna twisted around another horse, throwing herself out of the way of the creature's sword she spun, throwing her blade at a rider once more she frowned when the blade sailed through the air next to him, missing her target. Pulling another blade from her cloak she paused briefly, throwing again she almost smirked when the blade met it's mark, slamming into the creature's arm, forcing him to drop the reins.

Turning her attention back to the hobbit she picked up speed, trying to put as much distance between the recovered rider and herself she crouched down slightly, wrapping one arm around Frodo's waist she stood back up, throwing herself into the air she slammed onto the small boat, skidding to a halt she nearly dropped Frodo, one arms flying out to catch her as she nearly skidded off the small water craft.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo panted, looking over at the horses along the riverbank.

"Brandywine bridge, twenty miles." Merry explained,

Adrianna frowned, the rider had nearly caught them, she'd felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise when the steal nearly encased her shirt, narrowing her eyes as the stallion rose into the air, throwing itself back and away from the river she watched quietly as the rider spun the horse around, spuring it back to the bank where the other four tore along, moving up the road so they could try to race ahead of their prey.

"I really liked that knife…" She muttered absentmindedly, ignoring the looks she received for such a statement.

It was raining heavily by the time the small group reached the edge of Bree, the small group was soaked to the bone and Pippin was shivering quietly as they glanced along the roads, trying to spot anything threatening Adrianna pushed them forward lightly, Frodo leading the way, knocking heavily against the massive gate as Adrianna turned around, her hawk like eyes scanning the forest for the riders.

"What do you want?" The gate keeper snapped, opening a small window to see only the back of Adrianna's hood,

"We are heading for the prancing pony." Frodo answers, causing the man to slam the small window, opening the one located lower to the ground, the man glared at the small hobbit lightly, his brows knitting together.

"Hobbits?" He questioned, "Four hobbits! And man! What's more, out of the shire by your talk. What business do four hobbits and a man have in bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn" Frodo shouted over the storm, "our business is our own!" he continued, snapping lightly at the end causing the man to raise his arms in surrender, slowly opening the door way to let them pass, one arm swung out in welcome.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offence," he apologized, nodding to the forest, "it's my job to ask questions at this hour, talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He concluded, watching as they nodded in respect before walking down the flooded streets.

Adrianna lead the group of hobbits into the town, having spent time outside of the Shire she expected the people around them to be as rude as they were, the hobbits, however were surprised and slightly mortified by the hostility the townsfolk showed them. Adrianna frowned lightly as she yanked them out of the way of a heavy cart, not having a chance to move further before a small group of men slammed into them, knocking into the hobbits she growled under her breath.

Scowling at the men she helped the Hobbit's to their feet once more, glaring wickedly at anyone who dared meet her gaze while she opened the door for the Halflings so they could file into the Inn unscathed.

Adrianna adjusted her pack as Frodo stood near the Inn keeper, clearing his throat in an attempt to gain the man's attention despite the fact their heads were barely visible over the high counter.

"Why hello young masters!" the man greeted warmly, "We have some nice, hobbit sized rooms for you Mr.…." The man paused, his brows arching as he motioned for them to offer up a name.

"Underhill. My name is Underhill." Frodo coughed out, causing Adrianna to roll her eyes lightly.

"Underhill…." The inn keeper frowns lightly, clearly unbelieving.

"We are friend of Gandalf the grey; can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo brushed him off, eyes scanning the packed room before resting on the confused looking Inn keeper once more.

"Gandalf…? Gandalf." The elderly man seems to mull over the name, looking this way his brows knitted together in thought, a few brief moments passed before he let out a gasp "Oh! Gandalf! Elderly chap, with the grey beard and pointy hat?" Frodo smiles with a slight nod. "Not seen him for six months." The keeper dead pans,

Adrianna frowned, watching as the hobbits turn away from the keeper, the small group pulling into a slight huddle as they tried to mull over what they would do without Gandalf being present.

"What do we do now?" Sam questioned,

"We wait." Adria sighs, yanking her wet hood from her head, running pale fingers down the side of her face as she nodded towards an empty table, leading the small group of wary Halflings away from the keeper.

Adrianna lazily fell into a seat next to Frodo, a glass of hot tea resting in her fingers as she watched Merry take a seat next to Pippin, a large pint of Ale gripped firmly between his fingers, wide awestruck eyes locked onto his drink.

"What's that?" Pippin questions, equally as awed by the large drink as his cousin.

"It's a pint." Adrianna and Merry mused, though Adrianna's response was dull as she rested her head against the knuckles of her free hand, bored duel colored eyes locking on the small creatures with only mild amusement.

"They come in pints?!" Pippin gasps, he places his glass down a serious look over taking his playful face. "I'm getting one!" He deadpans, quickly rushing away from the table causing Adrianna to snigger quietly behind her mug of tea, a exasperated Sam clawing after him half heartedly

"But you've had a half pint already!" Sam moans lightly causing Adria to chuckle louder

"That Fellow's has done nothing but stare at you since you got here." Sam comments a few minutes later leaning closer to Frodo, the hobbit in question turning his gaze behind him, blue orbs searching the crowd before he met the eyes of a man clad in a dark green cloak, sitting alone in a corner booth across the room, a pipe resting between his lips. Adrianna followed his gaze with a frown as Frodo spun back to face her, remaining much more covert in her observation of the Hooded man,

"Excuse me," Frodo questioned the Inn keeper that man in the corner, who is he?"

"Him?" The man questioned, looking briefly at the man, "He's one of those Rangers, Dangerous Folk they are, wandering the wilds. Not sure what his right name is. But around here, people call him Strider."

"Strider…" Frodo muses to himself, glancing back at the man as the Inn Keeper disappeared into the crowd.

Adrianna frowned lightly, her eyes narrowing as she tried to remember where she'd heard the name, muttering softly to herself as she raised the mug to her lips, attention sliding over to Frodo as his eyes slowly started to close, his hand reaching for the ring in his pocket.

She flinched lightly as the Ring's voice started to slither through the air, chanting Frodo's name quietly, though the people around them seemed unable to hear the fell voice. Reaching out slowly she placed a hand on his shoulder, the small Hobbit's eyes snapped open, locking onto her own mismatched orbs. Slowly shaking her head she narrowed her gaze as the Ring's harsh hiss caused the Hobbit to flinch once more.

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins!" Pippin's loud voice caught their attention, their eyes widening in shock as the young Hobbit waved over to where they sat, "He's right over there! Frodo Baggins! We're second cousins, twice removed on his mother's side."

Adrianna slapped a hand over her face as Frodo jumped to his feet, racing towards a still grinning Pippin who was enjoying the attention and conversation of the men seated at the crowded bar. Blue and green eyes followed Frodo's movements as Pippin shoved him off, causing the small hobbit to trip over a man's foot, the golden ring slipping from his grasp.

She nearly choked on her tea when the hobbit reached out for the Ring, the small golden object slipping onto one of the fingers of his out stretched hand. Without warning the Hobbit disappeared, his frame flickering away causing the men around him to let out a startled gasp, everyone quickly backing away from the now empty space.

"What 're the bloody odds." Adrianna mumbled irritably, glaring at the empty floor.

Relief flooded her as the Hobbit reappeared under a table, grasping at his chest to try and slow his breathing, eyes wide and filled with terror. A harsh scowl took over her face as the Ranger walked over, yanking the small Hobbit from under the table.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself. Mr. Underhill!" his voice reached her.

Glaring harshly she got to her feet as the Hobbit was dragged up the stairs, ignoring the shocked looks of the Hobbits behind her she rushed after the Ranger, pausing outside the door, her hands resting against the wood silently.

"What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry!" Strider comments lowly,

Frowning the woman turned her attention to the hallway, the empty space had three other doors, with two windows leading to the outside, nothing seeming to lead into the room beyond the door she was currently standing in front of.

"I carry nothing."

Adrianna turned her gaze towards the door once more, Frodo's voice was louder than the Rangers, meaning that he was closer to the door than the taller man, frowning lightly as she drew her sword silently, resting the back of the blade against her forearm she slid the window open, climbing along the window until she could see into the room.

"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear completely, that is a rare gift." Adrianna smirked to herself as the Ranger put the candles out near a table, his back facing the window, giving her the advantage above and beyond his inability to see her through the heavy rain.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Strider questions lightly,

"Yes." Frodo admits slowly,

"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you."

Without warning the door crashed open, causing Adrianna to let out a string of unladylike curses, slipping the window open as the remaining three of their company burst into the room. The ranger spun around, just as she knew he would, noticing that the intruders were unarmed Hobbits he relaxed his stance slightly, watching as Sam stepped towards him, his fists held at the ready.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks!" Sam shouts, Adrianna slipped behind the Ranger, resisting the urge to slap a hand over her forehead when she noticed Merry and Pippin held a stool and a candlestick, nothing that would be considered a threat to anyone with an above average knowledge of swordsmanship.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you." The Ranger stated bluntly, the man freezing up as Adrianna slipped her sword over his shoulder, a second knife coming up to rest at his lower back. "I'd thank you to not kidnap them as well."

Slowly raising his hands the man let his sword hang loosely from one of his hands, clearly trying to make the woman believe he was not a threat.

"You can no longer wait for your Wizard friend," He explained slowly, "Frodo, they are coming."

"Who?" Adrianna questioned, the blade pressing a little closer,

"The Wraiths."

"Well isn't that just Fan-freaking-tastic." She muttered

"Adrianna," Frodo drew her attention, slowly motioning for the woman to drop her weapons.

Letting out a disgruntled sigh she pocketed her dagger, moving the katana she rested it on her shoulder, moving to stare at the dark haired man she arched a brow, her gaze narrowing as she studied his face.

"E…Estel?"

"Adria?"

"It is you!" Adrianna smiled, laughing as she scratched the back of her head, "I must say, never thought I'd see the day I caught you so thoroughly off your guard! I don't think anyone will believe me."

The man stared at her, clearly unamused as the woman continued to cackle at his expense, sighing at her childish behavior he glanced towards the Hobbits, mildly surprised that they seemed shocked by her sudden mood swing.

The four Hobbits stared at the woman as she slowly composed herself, how the woman they remembered from the Shire, who now had finally managed to pull herself from her laughing fit, was also capable of being so skilled as to attack fight monsters on horseback and unarm a Ranger could possibly be the same being.

"What on earth are you all staring at?" They snapped to attention, eyes locking on Adrianna's face as she stared down at them, "And another thing, candle sticks and stools are not proper weapons, though you get points for originality."

* * *

**And another chapter is out there, **

**Good Morning everyone, it's 1:30am and I'm off to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'd hoped to update this sooner, but I had a problem with a horse, it's all worked out now, so let's get this done. It's a little shorter than the others, but I think it will work for now,**

**TheElegantFearie: I haven't really thought on a pairing for Kat, she's not a real big character, originally I had her paired up with Haldir, because he's kind of a secondary character, but I will scribble around with the idea of another paring, who knows, might like how it works out ;P It probably won't be a triangle, but it might be something~**

**Anyway, Onwards!**

* * *

Adrianna shifted her attention away from Strider, mismatched eyes locked on the doors of the Prancing Pony, after composing herself, the Ranger had escorted the small group to the end across the street, Shortly after arriving in the room the Hobbits collapsed on the beds, quickly falling asleep despite the situation, with the exception of Frodo.

"You know, you should rest while you can." Adrianna commented, shifting her attention to the brooding hobbit.

"I can't with-."

"It was more of an order, than a statement, Frodo." She interrupted him, a single brow arching in challenge, silently daring the clearly tired hobbit to argue with her.

"You should rest too." Strider commented, "You've gone just as far."

"I also leave the safety of the Shire and travel long distances alone on a monthly basis. I'm fine, Estel." She waved him off, shooting the other hobbit a look until he caved under the gaze.

Time passed slowly within the room, Adrianna and Strider caught up on what had happened within their absences from one another's lives as the Hobbits rested, though Frodo had awoken and sat at the edge of the bed, listening to the two's conversation. Shifting her attention away from her friend Adrianna's gaze shifted towards the foggy streets, the Wraiths arrived on ebony horses, the fog growing more rapidly around their feet.

The candlelight flickered across her eyes as she and Aragorn watched the horses paw at the wet dirt. Rearing up suddenly one of the larger stallions struck at the air before it spun around harshly, rearing again with a scream, galloping forward a few paces before it slid to a halt moving aggressively back towards the Inn's entrance.

"They've found them." She commented off handedly,

Frodo's question died on his lips as the Wraith's shrill scream pierced the air, sound causing the other hobbits in the room to lurch into consciousness, their wide frightened eyes searching the room before they locked onto the woman as she continued to watch the creatures outside, swinging into the saddles of their horses before racing out of the town.

"What are they?" Frodo questions, sitting against the bed once more, his arms crossed over his chest uncomfortably.

"They were once men, Great kings of men." Strider explained, lower the pipe from his lips. "But then Sauron the Deceiver gave them Nine Rings Of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. And one by one, fell into darkness. They are now slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ring Wraiths. They forever feel the presence of The Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Adrianna nodded slowly, watching as the last shadow disappeared from her sight. Slowly shifting her attention towards the Hobbits she stared at them, brows rising slowly as they met her gaze.

"It's going to be hard, but you must try and rest. We leave for Rivendell early tomorrow morning. It will take a couple weeks, enjoy the bed while you can. The Riders have left the city, we are relatively safe tonight."

True to her word the group set out early the next morning, reaching the top of a sloping hill as the sun began to rise over the far mountains; the sloping plains did not last long before the small group climbed into the deep rocky forests.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo questions loudly as they climbed yet another steep hill, Strider leading as he walked at the head of the group.

"Into the wild." Strider replies back, causing Adrianna to roll her eyes,

"How do we know this strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispers to Frodo, holding the reins of Strider's pony.

Adrianna let out a disgruntled snort, looking over her shoulder as she slowed to walk nearer the Hobbits, adjusting the sword so she could see them clearly.

"It's a bit late to worry about that now, Merry." She deadpanned, "Anyways, stop worrying so much, I'm not gonna let the Ranger hurt you."

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, and feel fouler." Frodo spoke slowly, the small hobbits completely ignoring the woman.

"He's foul enough." Sam deadpanned,

"That's rude." Adria rolls her eyes, lightly smacking the hobbit in the head as she drops back to walk next to Pippin.

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo comments,

"But where is he leading us?" Sam questions

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the house of Lord Elrond." Strider comments from a few yards ahead of them. causing Adrianna to snicker quietly to herself, the hobbits sudden horror at the man's hearing range disappearing as the excitement of meeting elves flooded them.

"Did you hear that? Rivendell. We're goin' to see the elves!"

Adrianna chuckled to herself at the Hobbits poorly contained excitement, shifting her attention towards the rocky path. They'd come so far, and yet they had much further to travel, with luck they would make it to the borders of the Elves before the Wraiths caught their scent.

Days passed slowly, the group trudging slowly through the fog covered forests, rain pelting down drearily as they moved, slowly transitioning into the rocky snow covered fields, sparse vegetation clinging to life across the landscape, offering little color to the dull view.

Adrianna shifted her position, switching between walking with both the hobbits and the Ranger, occasionally scouting on ahead of the small group sharp trained eyes searching for any sign of the pursuing wraiths.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." Adrianna turned her attention away from the landscape, looking back past the Raner she couldn't hide the smile from pulling her lips as she watched the Hobbits pulling different pots and pans from the pony's packs.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin questions, causing Adrianna's grin to widen,

"You've already had it." Strider states, confusion flashing across his face as he stared down at the Hobbits.

"We've had one, yes." Pippin agreed, "What about second breakfast?" Adrianna chokes out a loud laugh, throwing her head back before she continued moving through the shrubs, shaking her head as she disappeared over the hill.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry states, rushing to move after the Ranger as he moved after the still laughing woman, her voice ringing back towards them.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper?" Pippin asks, desperation filling his voice as he pulled at Merry's shoulder, "He knows about them, doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry states, struggling to catch an apple that was suddenly thrown towards him, the small red fruit sailing through the cold air from seemingly nowhere.

Adrianna smiled faintly as Strider threw a second apple, the dull thud catching her ears as the second apple hit the youngest hobbit in the head,

"Pippin!" Merry's voice reached them, causing Adrianna to chuckle once more, adjusting the strap of her pack while she moved.

"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?!" Merry calls over the rain, the small group had left the highlands mere hours before and now forced their way through the deep marshes of the lowlands, the journey made all the more unpleasant by the heavy rain that belted them from above.

Adrianna frowned lightly as Pippin tripped, falling into the murky water, walking up next to him she leaned over, wrapping her fingers around the short hobbit's cloak she pulled him from the festering marsh, adjusting him on her side as she moved along the spongy grass that surrounded the bogs, taking care to remain out of the stinking pools.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked that evening, startling Strider out of his quiet singing, causing the man to spin around to face the hobbit. "This woman you sing of.."

"'Tis the lady of Lúthien." Strider conceded, slowly looking back towards his pipe, "The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?" Frodo questioned,

"She died." Strider spoke, pausing briefly before he turned to look towards the Hobbit, "Get some sleep, Frodo."

Adrianna smiled as mismatched eyes fell on the ruins, the large stony fortress standing out against the low valley it watched over, the sun was beginning to set on another day and they were still six days away from their destination.

"This was once the great watch tower of Amusord." Adrianna explained, nodding towards the Hobbits as she answered the unasked question.

"We shall rest here tonight." Strider mused, turning his attention towards the hobbits before leading them down the steep hill,

Adrianna shrugged, ushering the small hobbits forward as she loosely gripped Bill's lead,

"These are for you." Aragorn stated once they'd climbed the watch tower, slowly laying a cloth down unraveling it to reveal four small Hobbit sized swords, offering them to the wide-eyed Hobbits. "Keep them close,"

Turning to the woman he placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her he was going to search the area before he disappeared over the cliff.

"I'm going to have a seat up-top and keep look out…"Adrianna explained a few moments later, slinging her katana over her shoulder, fixing each Hobbit with calm eyes she frowned lightly. "Don't…do anything stupid…"

Adrianna let out a sigh, resting her head against the cool stone she stared up at the sky, mismatched eyes catching the light of the moon as it burst through the clouds, inhaling deeply she let her eyes slide closed.

"Put it out you fools!" Frodo's voice reached her, in one fluid motion the woman was rolling to her feet, eyes locking on to the edge of the tower she raced towards the stairs,

"Oh that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin complains,

The shrill scream of a wraith reached her as she skidded to a halt near the Hobbits, quickly she picked up the small swords and pushed them into the hands of the terrified hobbits, ushering them towards the steps.

"Go! Go! You'll need room to move! You cannot fight them here!" Shifting her attention back to the cliff she frowned, silently noting that the same five wraiths had found them, a morbid note of satisfaction that their luck was not bad enough to draw the remaining four to them as well.

Spinning on her heel she bounded up the stairs, holding the sheath of her katana on her hand as she skidded to a halt next to the hobbits, the small creatures looking to every shadow in an attempt to spot one of the oncoming creatures.

"The only way they can get up here, that way." Adrianna turns their attention towards the back wall, moving to stand in front of the hobbits she watched as the wraiths appeared, slowly moving from the shadows and into the moonlight.

"Back you Devils!" Sam shouts, Adrianna drew her sword fluidly she moved forward, blocking the attack of one of the wraiths with the iron sheath she spun, the blade slamming into the sword of another wraith, twisting out of the way of one of the others she let out a growl.

She could hear the remaining wraiths throwing the Hobbits aside, clearly not intimidate by the tiny would-be swordsmen. She ducked under the blow of another wraith as she heard the clatter of a dropping sword, locking blades with the wraiths in front of her she turned her attention towards the terrified face of Frodo as one of the Wraiths backed him into a corner, the small hobbit dropping to the ground as he tripped over the uneven ground.

Cold steel bit threw her cloak, drawing her full attention to the battle at hand she let out a snarl, twisting the cloth around the sword she slammed her foot into the creature's head, spinning out of her cloak she shifted her attention to her other opponent, adrenaline kicking in as her movements became faster. Her vision flashed towards where the remaining three wraiths hovered over a seemingly empty space. Frodo was trying to use the ring to hide from his enemies; the thought nearly sent the woman into a panic.

"Shit." She made a move to attack, one of her opponents seeming to appear in front of her, the cold black of his blade passing mere inches in front of her face, the wind from the blow brushing against her skin.

"Damnit, Estel!" She shouted, her voice echoing over the stone as she ducked under another blow, dropping low to the ground she placed both hands on the stone, placing a forceful double barreled kick to a wraith's chest. "Where are you!"

Moments passed slowly, harsh blows being exchanged before her plea was answered, jumped from the shadows with a loud war cry, his sword slashing through the air while he waved a torch towards the dark creatures, forcing them away from the still invisible hobbit. Turning her attention fully to the creatures in front of her she narrowed her gaze, the side of her sheath slamming into the creature's face.

Neon eyes locked onto one of the wraiths that walked too near the Hobbits, racing forward she took the torch from the Ranger, spinning towards the wraith she threw it, expert aim forcing the flaming projectile into the creature's hood, the Wraith quickly combusting into flame with a high pitched scream.

"Adrianna! Strider!" Sam's desperate cry drew her attention to the screaming Frodo as the last Wraith retreated into the shadows, glancing over their shoulder briefly as Strider raced to Frodo's side, Sam mumbling incoherently.

"Can you help him?" Adrianna rushed to the Hobbits once she was sure the wraiths were gone, looking down at the ghoulish looking wound she frowned, her brows knitting together in worry.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade." Strider cursed, pulling the Dagger into the air the two big folk glared at the steal as it turned to dust, a ghoulish wind carrying it away as Strider threw the hilt behind him. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

Without wasting any time the Ranger gathered the wounded hobbit into his arms, the others racing down to pack what they could from the campsite, hurriedly tying it onto Bill before they raced into the Valley.

"Hurry! "

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam shouted, urging the pony to move faster as they raced through the dense forest.

Adrianna jogged next to the Hobbits, glowing eyes searching the forest for the shadows she knew still hunted them, a grim frown on her lips as Aragorn slowed the group, placing the moaning Frodo on the ground beneath the Stone Trolls from Bilbo's stories.

"Look, Frodo! It's Bilbo's trolls!" Sam mutters, trying to gain the vacant looking Hobbit's attention. "He's gone cold!"

"Is he going to die?" Pippin questioned, staring seriously at the two travelers as Aragorn looked around the space.

"He is passing into the shadow world. Soon, he will be a wraith, like them." Adria frowns at Strider, unamused by his lack of censorship, snapping her attention to the forest as an Elk like cry reached her.

"They're too close." She muttered, eyes racing as she tried to lock onto the threat in the shadows.

"Sam, do you know the Athalas plant?" Strider drew her attention once more,

"Athalas plant?" Sam questioned,

"King's foil."

"Uh Aye, it's a weed, why?"

"It may slow the poison. Hurry!" Adrianna shifted her attention to the nonresponsive Hobbit as the two disappeared into the forest, mismatched eyes searching his face as Merry took a seat next to him.

"Adria! You're hurt!" Pippin's voice drew her attention; glancing down at her shoulder she shook her head slowly.

"It's just a scratch," she waved him off, adjusting the cloak over her with a frown, "I took a hit against a stone, don't worry about it, we need to get Frodo taken care of."

Her eyes snap to the glowing light as a dapple grey stallion cantered into the clearing, an eleven maiden dismounting midstride she barely hit the ground before she was rushing to the Hobbit's side, clear eyes looking over the wound closely.

Slowly shifting her attention to the Hobbit's face as the she-elf began speaking to him in Elvish she felt a frown tug at her lips, whatever magic the elf used, it was working remarkably well, drawing Frodo a little further from the edge of the shadows.

"Who's she?" Pippin questioned,

"She's an elf." Merry stated, wide eyes locked onto the woman as he and Pippin stood a few feet away, Strider walked into the clearing, Sam trailing behind as the Ranger kneeled next to the elf and Hobbit, chewing a piece of the plant before he pressed it to the wound causing Frodo to gasp in pain, his eyes rolling into the back of his head moments later.

"He's fading. He's not going to make it, we must get him to my father." The She-elf spoke, drawing the group's attention as she and Strider rose from the ground, the woman gathering the hobbit into her arms, placing him on her nearby stallion, "I have been looking for you for two days, you have five wraiths on your tail, where the other four are, I do not know."

Aragorn frowns before they slipped into Elvish; causing Adrianna to frown as she and the Hobbits climbed to their feet.

"What are they saying?" Pippin questions,

"We haven't the time for you to argue, Estel!" she snapped, cutting their argument off swiftly, blue green eyes shifting between the two as they stared one another down calmly.

"I do not fear them." The elf comments, swinging into the saddle behind the Hobbit.

"Arwen… Ride hard." Aragorn ordered softly, watching as the woman spoke to her stallion, urging the creature into the shadows of the forest.

"What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there." Sam cries, terrified for the she elf.

"She'll be fine." Adrianna spoke slowly, "She's one of the fastest riders, her horse will not let her down now. Come, we need to keep moving."

It did not take long for the Elves to meet them, less than a day after they left Frodo to the Elven maiden they saw the small group of horses racing towards them, the white and grey creatures moving in unison as they slowed to a stop in front of the tired group.

Slowly leaning down to help Pippin onto one of the mares she felt a harsh spike of pain run down her arm, a sharp intake of breath passing through her teeth as she placed the Hobbit on the horse, pausing she forced the pain to the back of her mind, turning her attention towards Merry to find him already on another horse behind one of the elves she let out a sigh, heaving herself onto the Elven mare, reaching around Pippin to grip the reins loosely in her fingers.

"Adrianna, are you well?" Strider questioned slowly, knowing grey eyes locked onto the woman as she stared back at him.

"Why wouldn't I be? Come on, we're not far from Rivendell now." She turned her mare, ushering the creature into a trot before any more words could be uttered,

Gently urging the mare to move faster Adrianna felt Pippin tighten his grip around her arm, wide eyes looking over the quickly passing trees. In a different situation the woman would laugh, there were few horses in this world that could match the speed of the Elven horses, the exceptions being only the IgnisV ókara, or the Mearas of Rohan.

The horses made the trip much shorter, within a day's time the small group had reached the gates of Rivendell, the pain in Adrianna's shoulder had grown significantly during the ride, and with each beat of her heart it seemed to intensify, she knew that she could no longer hide the pain. Letting out a grunt she swung from the saddle, slowly helping Pippin down she let out a gasp, dropping to a knee shortly after the hobbit's feet touched the dirt.

"Adria… You're hurt." Pippin muttered, "It's not a scratch."

"Well why does that not surprised me."

Adrianna's attention flew towards the voice, wide mismatched eyes locking on to the blond haired woman, her shock slowly faded as black dotted across her vision, a shadow looming at the edge of her mind as a scowl pulled at her lips.

"Kat?" She questioned, her brows knitting together as her vision failed her.

"Yeah." The voice spoke, "And I've got to say, you look like shit, Adri."

"You're such a charmer, Katharine." Adrianna snarked, a frown pulling her lips as she felt strong arms lift her from the ground, the familiar scent of Estel filling her nose as she allowed herself to fade, her head dropping as the man's pace quickened.

* * *

**Whoohoo, and there we have it. They've made it to Rivendell, Woot. And things are starting to reveal themselves, maybe a little more about Adrianna and Kat will pop out into the open in the next couple chapters, eh?**

**Now I'm going to make it to bed, Night all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Can we say 'late to the draw'?_**

**_Sorry! It's been busy, there was a horse that needed moved, then there was cleaning, a nasty winter storm (I'm talkin' 12 inches of snow 400+ crashes state wide in one day) and BS work Politics, Oh my god the politics!_**

**_But I digress, here we have the overdue Chapter 5! Stuff's movin' faster after this! Whoohoo!_**

**_I'm not gonna give a 'I'll totally update in X amount of days' cause I'm terrible at that, I'll try to do it within the next few days to a week, we're gonna play by ear._**

**_Jo: Hang no longer!_**

**_TheElegantFaerie: Ahhhhhh! No! I saw that when it was in Word, and I totally thought I fixed it D: Thanks for pointing that out! Fixed it for real this time xD_**

**_Onwards to story!_**

* * *

_"You will need to be much more careful from now on…" _

Adrianna frowned, her eyes narrowing as she looked into the mirror over her shoulder at the vile looking wound. She'd never seen a wound deteriorate so quickly, while she knew she was struck, she was unaware the wraith had managed to leave such a grieving wound. Every movement forced a deep cold into her bones. The once milky flesh was a disturbing grey, deep black and blue veins spider webbing out, poisoning the flesh around the scar.

The sight of the wound, still looking so fresh despite the healing of the elves worried her slightly, the Elvin Queen's warnings fluttering quietly at the front of her mind.

_ "Your kind is resilient to the darkness of this world, but not impervious."_

_"What do you know about 'my kind.'?" Adrianna had quipped, not at all concerned how she was addressing the Elvin queen. "Since I've come here you've done nothing but give me half histories and vague messages. Where am I? What is this place? Am I dead? If I am dead then you should really leave me to it."_

_"The wound will not heal." The Elvin Queen continued, completely ignoring the snarky young woman. "You will carry it throughout your journey."_

_"Throughout?" Adrianna blurted, "Lady, I'm done. We got the Ring to Rivendell, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, we're all going back to the Shire. They're done, and so am I."_

_"This journey is not yet complete." Galadriel countered sternly, "it has only just begun."_

_"Clearly you and I have different definitions of the phrase, 'Finished.'" _

_"Our time grows short, focus on the world around you, you cannot afford to take more wounds from the Shadows. They will consume you."_

"Staring at it isn't going to make it look any less gross."

Adrianna snapped out of her thoughts, her gaze shooting towards the familiar blond haired woman, who stood in the doorway, leaning calmly against the smooth wood.

"Katharine." Adrianna drawled, "You'd think the Elves would've wiped the snark right out of you."

"Just because you've gotten slow in your old age, doesn't mean you have to take it out on us."

Adrianna rolled her shoulders, quietly moving through the hallways, sharp eyes taking in every detail of the Elvin city. The days had passed slowly for the woman, Frodo had awoken, and had taken quite well to Rivendell, sharing in Sam's excitement as they explored the beautiful city with the other two Hobbits, none of them having ever left the Shire in their lives.

Slowly her gaze shifted to the Library windows above her, the faint sounds of the old Wizard reaching her, frowning lightly she rested a hand on her shoulder, though the wound had healed, the deep cold did not dissipate. Silently her mind trailed once more back to Galadriel's warning, frowning deeply she snorted, moving slowly towards the Library's doors as she mumbled to herself.

"If anyone could understand riddles, it's that old man." She muttered,

Entering the room slowly she allowed her eyes to trail around the room, floor to ceiling bookshelves covered numerous walls, a few desks placed at various locations with scrolls and candles sat apart, with small tables and chairs pushed out of the way, an inviting window seat over looking the beautiful city outside.

"Ah, Adria," Gandalf spoke, drawing the woman's attention away from the old books, "it is good to see you up and about so soon. This is Lord Elrond, who took care of your wounds."

The Wizard motioned towards the Elf, who nodded his head to Adrianna, the young woman mirroring his respectful greeting,

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." She offered a smile, leaning against one of the desk so she was facing both males.

"You are most welcome; I find it a great surprise that you did not notice such a wound." Elrond mused, quirking his brows lightly as the woman shifted under his gaze.

"I get that a lot…" Adrianna laughed half heartedly, nervously rubbing the back of her neck as she shifted her attention out the nearby window, eyes locking down on Frodo and Sam, a small chuckle escaping her as she saw Sam's nearly packed bags.

"His strength returns." Elrond states, drawing the woman's attention as Gandalf let out a heavy sigh.

"That wound will never fully heal." The old Wizard mused, "He will carry it the rest of his life."

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the ring the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Elrond turned away from the Hobbit, moving across the room as the Old Wizard spoke again,

"It is a burden he never should have had to bear." Gandalf muses sadly, "We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving." Elrond announced, turning to face the Wizard, "Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." The elf stressed, a deep frown pulling at his lips as he gazed at the stressed Greybeard.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know." Gandalf agreed, "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distances at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves." The Elf snapped, "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!"

Adrianna watched the pair in silence, Gandalf walking down the Library, unable to think of a justifiable response to the Elf Lord. The woman's gaze shifted between the two slowly, the room's atmosphere was tense, the mere mention of the Ring destroying any hope of her questioning the old Wizard, letting out a sigh she shook her head lightly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Gandalf…" Adrianna's attention shifts to Elrond once more, the grave look of the man not sitting well with her. "The ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf slowly turned towards the waterfalls, tired grey eyes staring out at the courtyard, dread slowly covering his features. Adrianna let out a sigh, eyes closing as Elrond kept his trained on the Wizard. Faintly the sound of thundering hooves forced Adrianna's gaze to open, shifting out the window she watched as a red haired man dismounted his bay stallion. Not seconds later a small group of Elves arrived, their blond hair much fairer than the elves of Rivendell.

"This Peril belongs to all Middle-earth." Adrianna's gaze shifted to the small archway where a group of Dwarves entered the courtyard, looking less than amused to be in an Elvin city. "They must decide now how to end it."

"The time of the Elves is over." Elrond continued, "My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in the mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others?"

"It is in Men that we must place our hope." Gandalf mused, slowly turning towards the shocked Elf.

"Men?" He snorted, "Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten."

Adrianna let out a snort, slowly getting to her feet to follow the two deeper into the library, duel colored eyes shifting along the walls as she took in her new surroundings, knowing that she did not truly have an opinion on the matter, nor the knowledge to form one.

"It is because of Men, the Rings survives." Elrond went on, "I was there, Gandalf, I was there 3000 years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there when the day the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them." Gandalf argued, "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago, he has chosen Exile."

Adrianna sighed, finally growing tired of the arguing and conversation, slowly pulling herself from the room she bowed her head, disappearing into the hallway she slowly made her way back towards the courtyards, intent on returning to her room.

"Adria!" The young woman turns towards the sound, spotting the familiar face of Katharine she let out an internal groan, knowing that her nap was slipping further from her fingers.

"Hey, Kat. I've been meaning to find you." She drawled, watching as her younger sister came to a stop in front of her.

"Yeah, sure." Waving the elder sibling's obvious sarcasm off with a snort Katharine motioned to her brown haired companion, "Hey, this is my friend, Arwen. Arwen; this is my adoptive sister Adrianna."

"Nice to meet you," Adrianna spoke, smiling faintly as she motioned towards the younger woman "I hope this knucklehead hasn't been too much of a pain."

"You as well." Arwen smiled, a chiming laugh caught behind her throat as she tried to hide her amusement at the woman's obvious swipe towards the younger girl. "And she's been no trouble at all. We rather enjoy her company here. "

"Yes, yes. Adria, How is it you got a wound like that and didn't manage to notice?"

The woman sighs, starting to walk towards her room once more, thoroughly tired of the conversation, and wanting nothing more than her soft bed.

"You make it sound as though I did it intentionally, Katharine." Adrianna drawled, "Which, might I add, is completely mental."

"That has nothing to do with how you didn't notice."

"There is a rather large difference between not noticing a wound, and choosing to ignore it for the time being, now." She paused at her doorway, nodding to each in turn, "If you two will excuse me, I'd rather like to take a nap."

"Rest well, Adrianna," Arwen smiled, earning a polite bow from the woman before she disappeared into her room, shutting the door in her sisters face before the younger woman could rush in to argue.

"Adrianna!" Slowly the woman shifted her gaze from the river, mismatched eyes falling on the small hobbit as he jogged towards her, shifting slightly under her gaze.

"Yes, Frodo?" She questioned lightly, patting the spot on the stones next to her,

"I was hoping, if you wouldn't mind, could you sit with me for the council meeting?" His gaze shifted from her towards the running water below their feet, "I've never been around so many new people, and although Gandalf will be there-."

"You don't have to defend it." Adrianna laughed, smiling down at the small creature she nodded, "I'll be happy to sit with you. It will be much easier to eavesdrop from the circle, rather than the trees."

Letting out a sigh of relief the small hobbit let a laugh escape his lips, amused by the woman's blatant admittance that she would've attended the meeting with or without an invitation.

A few hours later the young woman found herself seated next to the Hobbit, Gandalf taking up the seat on his other side the three quietly watched as the other council members gathered, the young woman receiving odd looks from the representatives of men, polite nods from the Mirkwood Elves, and gruff greetings from the Dwarves. Responding with each greeting in turn—though she ignored the men completely—she glanced down at Frodo, smiling reassuringly as Elrond took his place at the head of the council, looking around the circle before he addressed them as a whole.

"Strangers of distant lands, Friends of old, you have been summoned here today to answer the threat of Mordor." He began, Adrianna's gaze slowly began to shift around the circle as the elf spoke, analyzing each person's expressions carefully.

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. All of the races are bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Adrianna's eyes shot to Elrond, who was motioning towards the stone podium, his gaze fixed on the hobbit next to her. Slowly she watched as Frodo rose to his feet, moving carefully towards the stone table he gently placed the golden Ring down, turning slowly before he moved back to his seat. Smiling reassuringly as he looked at her, she shifted her gaze towards the surrounding men as they began to whisper to one another, silently waiting for them to address the group.

"In a dream," Adrianna's eyes shifted towards a red haired man, a representative from Gondor. Slowly her gaze narrowed as he rose to his feet, walking slowly around the stone, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered, A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.""

Adrianna's gaze narrowed, a frown pulling at her lips as the man's gaze locked on the ring, slowly moving towards the pedestal, Elrond noticed the man's intentions just as quickly, unwilling to risk the weakness of man again he spoke out,

"Boromir!" He bit out, the man snapping out of his trance as Gandalf rose to his feet.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk!" The Wizard spoke, the foreign language was not one Adrianna could place, but she was mildly surprised as it caused Boromir to jump away from the Ring. Slowly her gaze shifted around the circle once more, her gaze landing on the elves as they touched their heads, seemingly in pain by the words themselves "Ash nazg gimbatul" The sky above grew dark, the sheer evil of the language forcing Boromir to quickly take his seat, as the Wizard continued. "Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul,"

_'One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them,_' Adrianna frowned deeply as a harsh voice hissed out a translation in the back of her mind as Gandalf stopped. As the sky cleared the voice faded, shifting her attention she noticed Boromir appeared shell-shocked, unable to register what had transpired around him. Slowly her gaze shifted to Elrond, the Lord of Rivendell looking less than amused by the Wizard's blatant use of a dark language.

"Never before has any voice uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond ground out, fixing the Wizard with a harsh glare.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," Gandalf shifted his attention towards those seated at the council, "The Ring is altogether evil,"

"It is a gift." Adrianna let out a quiet scoff as Boromir returned once more to his feet again, his gaze shifting around the circle as he continued pacing. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept Mordor's forces at bay, by the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Let Gondor use the weapon of the enemy, Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it." Strider spoke up, Adrianna nodded slowly, shifting her gaze from Strider towards the Gondorian.

"None of us can." Adrianna added, causing the man to spin towards them, his gaze shifting between the two, a poorly hidden distaste scrunching at his brows.

"The ring answers to Sauron and Sauron alone." Strider began again, "It has no other master."

"And what would a ranger," Boromir sneered, "Know of this matter?"

"This is no mere Ranger;" One of the blond elves snapped, jumping to his feet quickly to fix the red haired man with a dull glare. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Adrianna watched quietly as the man's disbelief turned to anger,

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas added bluntly,

"Havo dad, Legolas," _Sit down, Legolas_ _._ Aragorn ordered softly, the elvish words translating slowly in the back of Adrianna's mind, thanks to Galadriel's lessons.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir ground out, taking his seat slowly, Adrianna couldn't help the snort, her eyes rolling as she witnessed the surprising childishness of the Gondorian man.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf spoke up, drawing the council's attention once more.

"There is only one choice then, the ring must be destroyed." Adrianna's brow arches as a quiet hiss filled the air; the men from Gondor frowned, seemingly upset by the turn of events and the decisions of the Council.

"What are we waiting for then?" A Dwarf questioned gruffly, quickly moving towards the ring he lifted his axe bringing it down harshly against the golden trinket. Quietly—lazily Adrianna watched as the Axe shattered, splintered iron flying through the air. The force threw the Dwarf backwards, the Ring remaining unharmed at the center of the stone podium, unmoved in the slightest by the mighty blow. Frowning lightly she turned her attention to Frodo, not having missed the flinch that struck the small Hobbit when the blade met the Ring.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin." Elrond spoke up, "by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of mount Doom. And only there, can it be unmade. The Ring must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm of whence it came. One of you, must do this."

Adrianna followed the Elf's gaze, duel colored eyes taking in the ashin faces of the men seated around the courtyard. Slowly her attention shifted to Boromir once more, who was running a hand through his hair, a look of disbelief painted across his face.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." He commented, slowly looking around the circle, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there, which does not sleep. And the great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland with Fire, and Ash. The vary air you breath is a toxic fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." The man shook his head slowly, leaning back in his chair.

Adrianna's gaze snapped over to Legolas once more as the blond elf jumped to his feet,

"Have you not heard one word Lord Elrond has said?" Legolas questioned, "The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you'll be the one to do it!" Adrianna let out a tired sigh as Gimli jumped to his feet as well,

"The Ring… It's egging them on." She mused under her breath, her back tensing as the harsh whispers flittered across her mind once more, "Fools, they think too much with their pride."

"Adria. I do not know what to do." Frodo muttered, drawing the woman's attention.

"You can only do what you think is right." She commented with a smile, "Your friends will not let any harm befall you that we can prevent."

"Do you not see!" Gandalf boomed, completely unaware of what the Hobbit and Woman had just said, "While we bicker amongst ourselves! Sauron's power grows! No one can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

The Hobbit frowned, nodding slowly as he watched the once calm space in front of him grow more heated as the younger Elves fought with the Dwarves and men, Elrond standing quietly with a hand pressed over his face, knowing he would be unable to quell the fighting for some time, two of his advisors being the only two quiet beyond Adrianna and Frodo.

"I will take it." Frodo mumbled, Adrianna frowned, slowly turning her gaze to the Hobbit at her side. "I will take it!" Her frown deepened as the Hobbit jumped to his feet, finally managing to gain the attention of the arguing mass in front of him, the bickering slowly quieting down until all eyes were locked on the small, suddenly very uneasy Hobbit.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way." Adrianna frowned, slowly getting to her feet as Gandalf moved towards them,

"I will lead you." The Wizard stated, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf promised, placing a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Adrianna's attention shifted to Strider—Aragorn—as the ranger got to his feet, a soft look on his face as he made his way towards the Hobbit slowly, kneeling in front of him he offered a small smile.

"If by my life, or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn commented, kneeling in front of the Hobbit "You have my sword."

"And my bow." Legolas added, walking towards the growing Fellowship as Aragorn got to his feet,

"And my Ax." Gimli stated, looking highly disgruntled that he had to stand next to the Elvin Prince.

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir spoke, slowly moving towards Frodo, fixing the Hobbit with determined green eyes. "If this is truly the will of the council, then Gondor will see it through."

"Hey!" Adrianna could've laughed when Sam appeared from the nearby bushes to stand next to Frodo, his short arms crossed over his chest as he fixed the council with brave face, "Mr. Frodo's not goin' nowhere without me."

"No it seems hardly possible to separate you two," Elrond drawled, "even when he is summoned to a secret council meeting, and you are not." Elrond arched a brow lightly fixing his gaze on Sam, causing the hobbit in question to look down slightly embarrassed.

"OI! We're coming too!" Merry shouted, bursting from behind pillars, running with Pippin passed a clearly shocked Elrond to stand on either side of Sam and Frodo, "Have to send us home in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyways!" Pippin spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Adrianna merely laughed, shaking her head slowly as Merry looked over at Pippin, disbelief on his face before he snorted.

"Well that rules you out Pip." He quipped lightly.

"Nine companions…." Elrond mused quietly to himself, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin smiled, looking around slowly he blinked, "... So where are we going?" he questioned, causing Adrianna to let out a heavy sigh, reaching out she placed her hand on the short Hobbit's head, drawing his attention she met his gaze evenly,

"Don't' wonder off Pippin…" she sighed.

"Adrianna," The woman turned from the waterfalls, her gaze resting on the four hobbits that had appeared on the balcony. "What will you do, when we've gone?" Frodo questioned,

"I'm not entirely sure." She drawled quietly, "I was planning on escorting you four home… but that won't be necessary for a long time."

"Why don't you come with us?" Pippin questioned, "Will you please come with us? I'm afraid Gandalf will shove me from a cliff somewhere."

"Pippin!" Merry scolded, "This quest is too dangerous! You just can't go about-."

"Sure." Adrianna laughed, cutting the Hobbit off. "I'll accompany you as well."

"W-What?" Pippin and Merry stuttered in unison, staring up at the woman with wide eyes.

"Adrianna." Frodo began slowly, looking up at her with wide eyes, "Are you sure? This will be-."

"No more dangerous than the journeys I've gone on in search of my home." She smiled encouragingly, "To be honest, I probably would've trailed along after you anyway, can't very well leave my Hobbits in the hands of a band of misfits, can I?"

"You're doing what?!" Katharine shouted, watching in disbelief as Adrianna packed her bag, a freshly sharpened sword laying on the best amongst numerous other weapons.

The elder woman had just informed her sister that she would be accompanying the Fellowship on their journey, and unsurprisingly the younger had not taken so kindly to the news of her newly found sister disappearing to the Wilds of Middle-earth, the fires of Mordor being the final destination.

"I'm going with my Hobbits, Katharine, Honestly, I don't understand why-."

"You're insane!" Katharine shouted again, cutting the elder woman off. Adrianna closed her mouth, rolling her eyes as the woman in front of her waved her arms wildly, "You know that don't you?"

"Sanity is really just a matter of perspective, Katharine… And I don't understand what all the fuss is about, it's not like this is some long winded journey to destroy an evil Dark Lord or anything."

"That's exactly what it is!" Katharine screamed, waving her arms in exasperation.

"Ah…Well then.." Adrianna scratched the back of her neck, a sheepish grin pulling at her lips, "I guess you should be fussing a little bit more."

"Don't you give me that-."

"Listen, Kat, I'm going." She deadpanned, setting calm eyes on her flustered sister. "This wasn't a invitation to a friendly debate, this isn't a request, it's a notification."

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

"You don't know that." Adrianna waved her off, shoving a cloak in the bag while she began strapping her weapons in place, "The way I see it, you can either shut up, and accept the fact I'm leaving—."

"Not going to—."

"You can refuse to accept I'm leaving, and spend the next year or so living in denial like a child who thinks Santa will bring them a pony for Christmas—."

"I am not a child! And I already have a horse!"

"Or, and this one is more likely, you can put your big girl panties on, and maybe, just maybe, you can come along for the ride."

"You're insane if you think-."

"Matter of perspective, Katharine." Adrianna waved her off, "And you know for a fact that if I'm going to die you're going to want to be hovering around saying "I told you so." Repeatedly till I pass out."

Adrianna watched as the gears turned in Katharine's mind, her brows knitted together as she weighed the possibilities of any outcome they'd face. Arching a brow Adrianna stared blankly at her sister's facial expressions, shaking her head slowly she returned to packing, knowing that they would be heading out in a matter of hours.

"…I do like to say "I told you so…"" Katharine mused slowly,

"Like a book, Kat." Adrianna drawled, "Like a book."

* * *

_**And there we have it, It's ridiculously late over here, and I got stuff to do, but I've been meaning to post this so I wanted to get it done tonight, after this chapter we get to start the exciting adventure, yayyyyyy!**_

_**Night all.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**This week's excuse? Got a new dog, and he's adorable as Hell!**

**Anyway, here's chapter Six, :D **

**I'm sorry it's so shotty on updates, I know I hate it when the stories I read go from regular updates to random, so I'll work on making it a little more regular, but I digress. Onwards! To Mordor! Well, the beginning of the Journey to Mordor.**

* * *

"I fear for you, my lady, this is not the kind of quest a woman should go on." Adrianna stared at Boromir with a flat look, her hand twitching in her pocket. Katharine chuckling behind her hand from her position next to Legolas as the pair watched Adrianna and Boromir's exchange.

"Oh?" Adrianna questioned sarcastically, her eyes narrowing as the man nodded his head, taking another step towards her.

"Women are helpless in close combat, you will only slow us down, and cause a distraction in battle. We will have enough of a time protecting the Hobbits, we cannot afford another-."

"I've been traveling across these lands alone for many years, Boromir. With nothing but my katana and my horse," Adrianna deadpanned, "I don't need your permission to accompany my Hobbits."

"You will not be able to ride away from the dangers we will-."

"Pull your lips over your head and swallow it, Boromir." Adrianna snapped, thoroughly fed up with his act, "Next time I want your opinion on my abilities I will give it to you."

"My lady, I meant no offense-."

"Yeah, and Pippin is a fire drake." She held her hand up, duel colored eyes flashing as she glared at him, "Fact of the matter is, I don't need your permission, and if it came down to it, I have no doubt in my mind that Frodo would choose my sword over yours, so kindly leave me to my preparations."

Gandalf cleared his throat loudly, drawing the small group's attention away from the dueling pair, all eyes landing on the Gray Wizard, who fixed the dueling pair with a warning glare. Snorting lightly Adrianna turned her attention back to Sam, helping the small hobbit attach the previsions to Bill—The Hobbit's new favorite four legged creature.

"Where's Frodo?" Pippin questioned, looking over at Adrianna as she attached her Katana to her back, adjusting the cloak accordingly.

"He's talking with Bilbo, he'll be here soon." She comments, nodding her head towards the Hobbit in question as he approached the Fellowship.

Smiling faintly at the gleaming silver of Sting, Bilbo's old sword, Adrianna placed a comforting hand on Frodo's shoulder, Elrond appeared at the balcony, looking out around the Fellowship Adrianna did not miss the subtle arch of his brows when cool brown eyes met hers. Ignoring her sudden appearance he addressed the gathering of Elves.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf announced, Adrianna lightly pushing Frodo towards the Gray Wizard, the Fellowship falling in line behind them.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Adrianna sniggered lightly as she trailed behind the Hobbit, not even fully out of the city and already the Hobbit proved just how fruitless the journey would be without the company.

"Left." Gandalf whispered, causing Adrianna to chuckle under her breath.

**"_We must hold this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns East to Mordor."_**

Adrianna sighed quietly, walking with Sam she took a seat in front of him, dropping to the ground next to Katharine she offered her a plate, the three eating in a small cluster with Frodo as Merry and Pippin practiced swords plat with Boromir. Across the campsite sat Gandalf, smoking his pipe quietly from his perch on a large boulder, Gimli standing a few feet away, watching warily as Legolas moved quietly around the campsite, Elvish eyes scanning the horizon.

"One, two, five. Good." Boromir complimented, slowly going through the correct stances with the Hobbit.

"Move your feet." Aragorn supplied, smoking his pipe from his perch on a rock a few feet to Adrianna's right.

"If anyone was to ask for my opinion," Gimli spoke up, "which I note they're not," he added,

Adrianna glanced over her shoulder to the Dwarf, mismatched eyes fixed on the grump creature behind her. Katharine sighed, following her sister's gaze the pair watched as the Dwarf paced lightly.

"I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." Gimli turned to face the Wizard fully, "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No Gimli," Gandalf quickly shot the possibility down, "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Adrianna's gaze turned back to the sparing trio at the clatter of steel, Blinking she furrowed her brows as Pippin clutched his hand, shying away from the frantic man.

"Sorry!" Boromir shouted, quickly rushing forward, genuinely concerned for the Hobbit's well being.

"Get him!" Pippin shouted, lunging forward with Merry the pair tackled Boromir to the ground, the two of them managing to keep the much larger man down. "For the Shire!"

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin cried, causing Adrianna and Katharine to laugh louder.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Aragorn ordered, walking forward in hopes of saving his fellow man. What surprised him, however was when the two Hobbits turned on him, the pair tackling the Ranger to the ground, yanking his legs out from under him. Adrianna and Katharine's laughter increased, the younger rolling onto her back, arms wrapped tightly around her ribs.

"All right! Enough of that! Oi, Merry, Pippin!" Adrianna ordered through her laughter, getting to her feet she moved towards them, wrapping an arm around each Hobbit she yanked them off the two trapped men, earning a disgruntled shout from each captive hobbit. Scoffing loudly the two captives folded their arms, pouting childishly as the woman set them on the ground a few feet away from the recovering men.

"Oh! So you'll listen to her!" Boromir shouts with a laugh.

"Of course," Pippin deadpanned,

"We know what she's capable of." Merry added.

"What is that?" The question drew the Fellowship's attention to a smudge on the horizon, each looking on with varying degrees of confusion and interest.

"Just a wisp of cloud." Gimli waved it off, turning his back to the smudge.

"It's moving fast," Boromir disagreed, growing more uneasy as he watched the clouds, "Against the wind."

"It's a flock of… Crows." Adria stated bluntly, bored mismatched eyes staring at the approaching flock from beneath furrowed brows.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted,

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered frantically,

The Fellowship burst into activity, the Hobbits jumping under rocks and bushes as others put out the fire, each member grabbing what they could in order to hide the campsite.

"Hurry!"

"Take cover!"

Adrianna quickly grabbed the bags and cloaks closest to her, skidding under a nearby rock she ushered Merry and Pippin into the over hand, mismatched eyes glaring out at the Flock as it circled the camp. It was obvious to her that they were not fast enough, the birds knew they were there.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf stated gravely, climbing up from behind a large boulder, signaling for the Fellowship to come out of hiding as well. "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Adrianna followed Gandalf's gaze towards the high mountain top, letting out a sigh she reached out to pat Katharine on the shoulder, ignoring the odd looks the nearby Hobbits gave her.

"Look, it's your favorite thing Kat." Adrianna mused, patting her sister once more, never removing her gaze from the high peaks. "Snow."

"Bugger off Adrianna." Katharine sneered half heartedly, shoving her sister as she continued to grab the supplies and packs.

"Screw this." Katharine mumbled under her breath, ignoring her sister's chuckles as the pair moved through the deep snow, turning behind her Adrianna let out her own curse, they'd climbed a great distance, but they still had too far to go. And the temperature was dropping. The woman frowned, her eyes narrowing as she mused quietly to herself, slowly turning back around she quickly followed after the Fellowship.

"Frodo!" Adrianna's head snapped up to see the young Hobbit tumbling backwards down the snowy mountain, quickly moving after the Hobbit she slowed, mismatched eyes locking on Aragorn as he helped the tired hobbit to his feet. Duel eyes narrowed as the Hobbit began to panic, clutching at his neck before he dug through his shirt, and the nearby snow searching for the missing Ring.

"Boromir." Katharine calls, causing all eyes to shift to the red haired man who slowly pulled the Ring from the snow, eyes not seeing anyone as he stared at the small golden trinket.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing." He mused quietly to himself, "Such a little thing."

Adrianna's gaze narrowed silently, her hand discretely moving to rest at the knife attached to her back, the cold burn of the wound on her shoulder spiking as the Ring began to speak to Boromir. Taking a few steps forward she came to a stop a next to Aragorn, the two sharing a quick glance before setting the Man of Gondor with another look.

"Borormir!" Aragorn's forceful voice breaking the man out of his trance, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

"As you wish." Boromir stated off handedly, moving through the snow he dropped the silver chain in Frodo's hand, his gaze shifting up to the pair behind him quietly. "I care not."

"Tch." Adrianna scoffs as the man continued up the mountain; her gaze shifting briefly to see Aragorn's own had pulling away from his blade.

Adrianna's mood worsened harshly as the weather took a dive, the wind picked up suddenly, a ranging blizzard sending the Hobbits into the care of their companions, wrapped tightly up in cloaks up off the snow covered ground. It couldn't have been natural, the weather on the mountains was unpredictable, yes, but the higher they climbed the more fiercely the storm raged, the snow collecting on the ground deepening from ankle to waist in a matter of hours.

"This storm is unnatural." Adrianna called over the wind, making sure to keep Pippin close, the small Hobbit wrapped up in her spare blankets, her own cloak tightly wound around them,

"Gandalf! We must get off the mountain!" Aragorn calls to the grey wizard.

"They cannot take much more of this!" Boromir added,

Adrianna watched as Legolas walked to the edge of a cliff, Elvin eyes looking out at the angry mountain around them. The woman being vaguely jealous at his ability to walk across the top of the snow, sinking less than an inch into the frosty hell she was forced to wade through.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" The Elf called back, his eyes narrowing up at the sky.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted, moments after the statement had left the Old Wizard's mouth numerous rocks tumbled from above, narrowly missing the struggling Fellowship.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted, trying to be heard over the winds, "We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf calls, Adrianna frowned as lightning screamed to life overhead, crashing into the mountain side above them.

"Get away from the ledge!" Katharine shouted, throwing herself against the side as the mountain gave way overhead, pummeling the fellowship with snow and ice.

Slamming into the stone Adrianna let out a quiet curse, feeling the harsh rocks through her cloak as the snow buried her and Pippin. Slowly opening her eyes to the cold dark she sighed, quietly thankful there was a small space between the ice and snow for her to be able to check on the small Hobbit.

"You okay, Pip?" Adria questions, getting a nod in response. "Good."

Leaning back the woman pressed her feet against the stone wall, pushing back slowly she heaved the snow off the top of her, clearing a path before she burst from the pile, leaning down she hauled the Hobbit up, setting him down with a frown she locked her mismatched gaze on the Fellowship.

"Can we get off the mountain now?" Katharine questions turning her attention away from her sister and towards the bickering men.

"Let the ring bearer, decide." Gandalf ordered, silencing the Boromir and Gimli, the fellowship all turning their attention to the small dark haired Hobbit.

"We will go through the mines."

Adrianna frowned, watching as the Wizards's eyes closed, narrowing her gaze at the man's clear unease she turned her attention towards the small Hobbits, running a hand through her messy snow covered hair.

"Don't worry, walkin' down in snow is a hell of a lot better than goin' up." Katharine smiled towards the Hobbits, trying to reassure the frozen and tired creatures.

"Hey, Adria… You thinkin' what I'm thinking?" The younger sister mused quietly as the fellowship broke free from the storm, walking once more across blinding white snow. Adrianna turned her attention to her sister briefly, before grinning quietly to herself,

"Of course…" She turned her attention to the Hobbits, a crooked grin pulling at her lips. "Just watch 'n try this, it'll get your blood flowin'."

Without warning the two sisters took off down the slope, Merry and Pippin staring after them curiousily. Throwing themselves into the air the two sisters landed on the ice packed snow, leaning back as they slide quickly down the steep slope. Grinning from ear to ear the two younger hobbits took off after them, trying—with much less grace than the two women before them—to slide down after the two women. The sight causing the remaining members of the Fellowship to chuckle at the four as they slid by them.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf called, drawing the small Hobbit closer to him. Adrianna paused, fixing the old wizard with a look. Receiving a curt nod she let out a sigh, rolling her eyes she turned continuing to lead the small group to the great stone walls of the mountain side.

"The walls…" Gimli commented a few moments after the group settled at the edge of a small lake, the awestruck dwarf came to a halt next to Gandalf and Frodo who had just recently rejoined them. "…Of Moria."

Adrianna looked up at the massive rock face with Katharine, both siblings sharing a look as the sheer stone wall clawed at the night sky. Slowly Adrianna's attention shifted around the group, taking in their surroundings as an uneasy feeling settled itself in her gut.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli bragged loudly, clearly trying his best to impress the Elvin prince. Adrianna rolled her eyes at his attempt, her mismatched eyes landing on an unamused Gandalf, who quickly took the opportunity to knock the Dwarf down a few pegs.

"Yes, Gimli," The old Wizard began, walking towards the high stone walls. "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas questioned mockingly,

"Be nice." Katharine ordered lightly, smacking Legolas on the shoulder as she passed him, coming to a halt a next to Frodo,

"Well, let's see. Ithildin." Gandalf murmurs, running his hand over the cool stone. "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight."

Adrianna's gaze rose towards the sky, watching as the clouds slowly moved above them, the full moon breaking through to bathe the Fellowship in a pale white glow, slowly shifting her attention back towards the doorway her brows arched, the Ithildin glowing brightly taking the shape of a large door.

"Convenient." The sisters mused in sarcastic unison.

"It reads," Gandalf spoke loudly, brushing the women off as he raised his staff to point to the words carved above the door. "'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, Friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry questioned slowly, awe fading in to curiosity.

"Well it's quite simple." The wizard shrugged, "If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

Adrianna watched with dying amusement as the Wizard spoke numerous different phrases and words, in varying languages that she'd never heard before, placing his staff against the stone walls as though it would make the wrong words open the doors. Taking a seat on the rocky shore the woman's brows arched, mild amusement setting in as the Wizard's attempts continued to be wrong.

"Nothing's happening." Adrianna, Katharine and Pippin all spoke, their unified voices drawing the Wizard's attention, as he threw his staff in a huff.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs." Gandalf mused quietly,

"What are you going to do, then?" Pippin asks,

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" the Wizard snapped, "And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

"Don't be vicious to the Hobbit just because you are having some troubles with a gate." Adrianna retaliated irritably, "Your old age is not the fault of ours," mismatched eyes clashed with irritated grey, the old Wizard's brow twitching lightly as the young woman poked yet another joke at his age. The woman arched a brow in challenge, her defiant nature gleaming in her eyes as Gandalf let out a heavy sigh, turning his attention back to the wall.

The Fellowship seemed to let out a collective sigh, each going to their own devices as the wizard resumed his attempts to unlock the Dwarven gate. Adrianna dropped back to the ground, laying down on the rocky shores as the other members sat along the boulders, Aragorn and Sam slowly moving towards where they had left Bill tied to a tree.

"The mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn explained some time later, the pair having finished unpacking the small animal and were beginning the process of un-tacking as Sam smiled weakly, patting the gelding's muzzle as he had grown quite attached to the furry hoofed creature.

"Bye, bye Bill."

"Don't worry Sam." Aragorn comforted, "He knows the way home."

Adrianna snapped up, her attention locking on Merry and Pippin as the two picked up stones from the shore, skipping them across the cool water. Quickly she leaned over, lightly grasping the Hobbit's wrist, keen eyes locked on the surface as she shook her head slowly.

"Don't disturb the water." She mused, slowly getting to her feet she narrowed her eyes as the surface continued to churn despite the halted stones. Pale lips pulled into a frown as Aragorn and Boromir took up residence beside her, their eyes trained on the water as well.

"That's…. not a good sign…" she mused quietly, her brows furrowing,

Katharine flinched as Frodo bounced to his feet, his fists clinching in excitement as he looked up at the wall, completely unaware of the growing unease of the three humans near the lake.

"It's a riddle," he announced, causing Katharine to smile,

Adrianna shifted her stance, placing a hand on Pippin's shoulder as something beneath the surface moved, causing small ripples to appear on the glassy lake.

"'Speak 'Friend" and enter' What's the elvish word for friend?!" Frodo elaborated, turning to Gandalf with a smile.

"…That's moving towards us." Adrianna muttered blandly, gently pulling the Hobbits away from the water's edge, her eyes narrowed uneasily.

"Mellon." Upon Gandalf's word the Gates began to groan, swinging slowly inwards as the fellowship began gathering their things, Adrianna ushering the small Hobbits in after Gandalf as the old wizard began to move into the mine through the newly opened threshold.

"Into the mines, into the mines. I'd rather not find out what's down there." Adria muses under her breath,

"Soon master elf," Gimli spoke, pride echoing in his booming voice as he walked beside the tall Prince "you shall see the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves, Roaring fires, malt beer, and ripe meat off the bone!" The Dwarf grinned wider, swinging his arms wide as the Wizard's crystal began to glow, illuminating the dark room. "This my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine, a mine!"

"It reeks of death." Katharine deadpanned,

Quickly the fellowship looked down, eyes widening in growing horror as they took in the withered corpses around them, the floor was littered with the shriveled bodies of the Mine's people, dusty molded bones and rusted armor crunching under their feet.

"This is no mine. it's a tomb!" Boromir shouts, trying to pull the Hobbits back as Legolas pulled an arrow from a nearby Dwarf.

"Goblins." The elf hissed, spinning around as the fellowship burst into action. Katharine and Legolas pulled their bows forward, arrows notched as Boromir and Aragorn unsheathed their swords. Adrianna frowned deeply, spreading her arms out lightly to usher the Hobbits behind them.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir shouted, "We never should have come here! Now get out of here, get out!"

Adrianna let out a violent curse as she felt something slither around her ankle, ripping her feet out from under her as Frodo let out a shout, the small Hobbit flew across the ground, ripped out of the other halfling's grasp.

"Damnit!" Adrianna snarled, rolling onto her back as she was dragged across the jagged stone after the Hobbit, racing to grasp her kunai she let out another string of curses, barely able to hear Sam's frantic shouts over the blood and adrenaline pumping through her system as she stabbed the tentacle.

"Strider!" Sam shouted, drawing the fellowship's full attention to the two captured members as they were raised into the air,

"Release me, damnit!" Adrianna growled, mismatched eyes glowing in the moonlight as she severed the tentacle, She was free for only a moment before another arm rose from the water, wrapping tightly around her wrist. "Oh come on!" She muttered, slashing with her free hand she plummeted into the water, bouncing up with a gasp she pulled numerous throwing knives from her belt, throwing each one with the same precision of Legolas and Katharine's arrows, eyes narrowed in on the terrified Hobbit above.

"Aragorn, get close!" Adrianna shouted, racing forward she pulled out her Katana, ducking under one Tentacle she jumped over another, sliding across the writhing mass she slashed through the limb holding Frodo, dropping the small creature into Aragorn's arms she turned her attention to the creature once more, the enraged creature letting out a cry as she jumped from it's limb. Pulling out knives again she began throwing them at the creature's face, watching carefully as one of the blades slammed into the creature's eye.

"Move! Move! Move! It is now a very angry piece of Sushi!" Katharine shouted, racing into the mines with Adrianna and Boromir close behind.

Adrianna glanced over her shoulder just long enough to throw another blade, eyes locked on the enraged creature as it raced after them, mouth open in a vicious snarl. Entirely too many legs flailed behind the creature as it began to rip the doorway apart, one tentacle reaching out towards the fleeing group as the cave mouth began to collapse.

"Faster!" Katharine shouted.

The elder sister risked a glance back towards the mouth of the cave as the stones crashed on top of the creature, the monster's desperation fueling it to burry itself under the collapsing gateway. Frowning she let out a sigh, skidding to a halt as their only door closed itself, trapping them in the cold dark room.

Frowning deeply she turned her attention towards Gandalf as he lit his crystal once more, a grave look that did not go unnoticed by the young woman crossing his face as he looked over the Fellowship, his attention shifting to the corpse littered halls.

"We have now but one choice," He spoke slowly, "we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

With his final warning the Wizard began to lead the small group through the hallways, Adrianna let out a tired breath, falling into step with Aragorn as he and Boromir began to walk behind the Hobbits, the small creatures moved, huddled around one another as Katharine, Legoals and Gimli walked behind Gandalf.

"Adrianna…."

"Katharine."

"Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?"

"Probably not. I'm not the one who needed a nightlight till I was fifteen." The woman deadpanned, ignoring the confused look of the Fellowship members,

"Adrianna?"

"Katharine?"

"Shut your face."

* * *

**And so the Moria journey begins! **

**Will they ever get out? **

**Will I take artistic liberty and save everyone or Kill everyone?**

**Probably not. That wouldn't be any fun, and wouldn't make any sense at all for the plotline I've got 98% Done. **

**But I'm sleep deprived, so who really knows anymore.**

**Night and Good Morning all, I'll try ever so hard to update again soon, **


End file.
